HISHE: Como Debio Haber Terminado
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Los HISHE de tus fanfics favoritos, series animadas y animes con comentarios de Batman y Superman, ademas de animes y mangas u otros historias que nos pidan hacer, con mucho humo.
1. Estamos en Fanfiction yay

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

Capitulo 1: "Estamos en FANFICTION… yay"

-WOOOOOW-dijeron Batman y Superman al unisono en su típica mesa del Super Café.

-Viejo estamos en un fanfic-dijo superman

-Lo se es genial-reponde Batman con su tasa de café

-Estamos ante una nueva forma de presentar historias-

-Lo sé, es genial-

-Los momentos épicos, las referencias la creatividad y origianlidad-

-Si por lo ultimo te refieres a tomar historia ya hechas y decir que son suyas-

-jaja… Espera ¿Qué?-

-La mayoría de las historias parten de argumentos o momentos de los comics-mangas, serie-amines que ya tiene arcos argumentales ya hechos de los autores de los personajes e historias, en pocas palabras; se copian descaradamente de los verdaderos autores-dijo Batman y sorbe de su café

-No lo mires así es más como lo invención de la rueda, muchos la reinventan pero cuantos la crearon, además en una buena plataforma para los autores amateurs-

-¿Cómo 50 sombras de Grey?-

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo Sorprendido Superman

-No lo sabes, esa historia empezó como un fanfic de crepúsculo, y no basado en los libros, sino de las pésimas películas-dijo Batman

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunta con curiosidad Superman

-ehhh, ya sabes… internet-dijo Batman con mucho nervisismo

-Aun así, será divertido no pudo esperar por que escriban de mi-

Btaman se lo queda viendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Superman

-Lamento ser yo el que te lo diga, bueno no tanto, pero eres de los temas menos usados en fanfiction-

-¿Qué cosas? No hablas en serio-dijo Superman sorprendido de la respuesta

-Así es, el anime es el tema del que más autores recuren en sus fanfic-

-Oh, viejos como es posibles los superhéroes arrasamos en el cine y la televisión, ¿Cómo puede ser?-

-Tu crees que eres el único asombrado, yo tampoco esperaba eso-dijo Stan Lee afuera del Super Café a través de la ventana de la mesa de los héroes de DC Comics-¿Esto cuenta como un cameo de DC?-

-No lo creo viejito-dijo Batman

-oooooh-dijo contristeza Stan Lee

-Lo siento señor Stan Lee-dijo Superman

-Bien no me rindo-dijo Stan Lee y empieza a camina-¡APARECER EN UNA PELICUAL O SERIE DE DC!-

-Pero bueno, cual es el tema más popular de los fanfic

-… ¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

-Si-

-soy yo-

-¿Y por que tu…? No lo digas…-

-¡Porque soy Batman!-dijo con satisfacción el protector de Gotham

Entonces alguien aparece de la nada como si fuera teletransportado, era Goku.

-Al fin te encontré Superman, ¡tengamos una pelea!-

-No peleare contigo Goku, no después de la locura de ScrewAttacks, destruimos la tierra y para la revancha te deje claro que no puede ganarme-dijo Superman con mucha seriedad ya que fue desastroso la pelea que tuvieron-Era eso o que destruyéramos la tierra… de nuevo-

Goku se entristece por la respuesta del kriptoniano ya que tenia muchas ganas de pelear con el.

-Bueno, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-pregunto Goku

-No le veo ningún problema siempre y cuando no pidas nada de comer-dijo Superman

-Habla por ti, al final yo tengo que pagar por todo lo que se coma este sujeto, es más yo siempre te pago lo que pidas-dijo Batman

-Pero tú eres el que me invita-

Batman no responde ante eso y solo se escucha el trafico pasar

-Bien, entonces ¿de qué hablaban?-pregunto Goku

-De que estamos en Fanfiction-dijo Superman

-Así es genial-dijo Goku

-Goku ¿No tienes nada que hacer?-dijo Batman con preocupación

-Nop-responde Goku

-Entonces como te sientes con tus historia-

-Mis historia son geniales-dijo Goku

-Si, si, si ahora vete-dijo Batman nervioso

-No me acuerdo bien de lo que me dijeron pero soy el personaje más poúlar de los.. como es que les llaman, no importa, la cosa es que soy el más popular-

No hace falta decir que Superman entedio lo que le dijo Goku, mentirle, es Goku, es la persona más sincera del multiverso

-Oh, en seria-dijo Superman viendo a Batman

-Así es, bueno, como no vas a pelear conmigo, ni invitarme a comer me voy-dijo Goku y se teletrasporta, deajando a los dos héroes de DC

Superman se queda viendo aBatman con una sonrisa ya que fue el rival en los mangas el que lo había dejado al descubierto a Batman sin querer

-¿Con que _el más popular?-_ dijo Superman con sarcasmos

-No lo digas-

-Todos dicen que me puedes vencer, pero tú no puedes vencer a Goku así que… ¿Cómo te deja esto?-dijo Superman

-Sabes, esto fue un error-dijo Batman

-Habla por ti, yo me la voy a pasar divirtiéndome de lo lindo sobre que tu, "el único que puede vencer a Supermn" no eres capaz de vencer a Goku-dijo Superman

-Argh, como odio los fanfics-dijo Batman

FIN

-Entonces ¿haremos HISHE de los fanfic?-pregunto Superman

-Claro, seguiremos con lo mismo de siempre-dijo Batman

-Bien, solo preguntaba-

* * *

 **Informacion de los HISHE**

En los comentarios pueden sugerir que fanfics les gustaria que hicieramos sus HISHEs, solo deben cumplir con estos deos requisitos:

1 La historia debi haber terminado con un final, las historias que se hayan dejado de escribir no contaran ya que aun estaban en desarrolo cuando dejaro de escribirlas y por respeto a los autores, no se les haran HISHEs

2 Tendran que espera un tiempo para que sus historias recomendadas se les hagan sus HISHEs, por lo cual no se desesperen si se tarda un mes o mas para ellos, saldran eventuamente. Se quiere hacer un trabajo de calidad y con humos inteligente y agradable


	2. HISHE 1

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

Arthur-tengo que dirigir la nave fuera del curso de esa ciudad… ¿Qué es eso?-

Mientras Arthur intenta cambiar el curso de la nave pero un monstruoso tornado que tenia rocas, lava, y mareas, que lo confomaban que impacta contra nave lo cual lo destruye en mil pedazos.

Korra-Wuuuhuuu-

Tenzin-Bien hecho Korra.

Korra-lo sé, si no hubiera entrado en estado Avatar tal vez ese meteorito destruiría a toda ciudad república

En otra parte de esa galaxia

Garrek-¿Ya encontraron el rastro del Spartan?

Sorah-si, señor, esta en un planeta aun más retrasados que los de los humanos

Garrek-JEJEJE ¡Que empiece la cacería!

Como debió haber termina _Encuento de mundos_

Korra, Tenzin, Asami Lin, Bolin y Mako están reunidos en el lugar donde cayó el enorme objeto.

Korra-Muy bien ¿Cómo entramos?

Atena-¡OH NO!¡fuera pulgosos!- Atena activo el sistema de cañones de la fragata y empieza a disparar. Y todos salen corriendo.

Korra-Descuiden yo me encargo-Korra entre en estado Avatar pero en eso un disparo le vuela la cabeza, muriendo y al está en estado Avatar se rompe el ciclo del mismo. En eso aparece arkusPhoenix de Gears of Wars

Marcus Phoenix-¡Hey! Eso es de mi franquicia-pero también le vuelan la cabeza

 **Rebobinar ˃˃˃**

Arthur-Me pueden decir que es el Avatar, parece algo importante

Korra ¿Cómo que parece?

Tenzin-Calma Korra el no conoce…

Korra- No esperate, que esto ya es personal, ahora dime que, acaso no me ves-

Arthur-… si que eres ena…-pero Korra se pone en estado Avatar y lanza.

Arthur-¡AHORA SI TE CREO!- decía el Spartan mientras volaba por los aires.

 **Rebobinar ˃˃˃**

Consejal del Agua-Espere, está diciendo que este hombre tiene las habilidades del Avatar y pueden ser heredadas por sus hijos-

Atena-Es correcto-

Todos se quedan callados viendo se unos a los otros cada uno con sus propios planes para el Spartan

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-¡casate con mi Hija!-

-¡Dame un hijo¡-

-Te doy a mi hermana-

-Te daré todas las mujeres que quieras si las embarazas a todas-

Decían todos los concejales a Arthur quien estaba rodeado para que le engendrara a sus propios Avatares.

 **Rebobinar ˃˃˃**

Teniente-Muy bien preparémonos, le tendremos una trampa al Avatar…-

Secuas-¡Oigan chicos! ¡se acuerdan del objeto que cayó en el bosque!-

Teniente-¿Y eso porque nos interesa?-

Secuas-bueno porque está lleno de armas que nos podrían ayudar

Teniente-Ah… bueno esa es… una buena idea, ¡Vamos al bosque y tomemos todo lo que podamos de esa nave!

El Teniente y igualitarios deciden ir hacia la nave de Arthur.

 **Rebobinar ˃˃˃**

Los igualitarios están listos para emboscar al Avatar cuando de repente algo los empieza a despachar uno por uno como si algo los golpeara, cuando todos están en el piso, se revela que es Arthur con su armadura Mjnir

Arthur-Eso fue fácil, casi se me olvida que tenía el camuflaje integrado al traje-

Atena-Si, que bien que te lo recordé, creo que podríamos hacer de vez en cuando, cuando Korra no pueda con el asunto.

Arthur-Es verdad podría ser alguna clase de superhéroe o algo así, ¡esto será genial!

 **Rebobinar ˃˃˃**

Arthur está en la sala de espera del hospital rodeado por la prensa

Arthur-¿preguntas?-

Tony Stark-¡Flagio!-dice el hombre de hierro detrás de Arthur.

En el SuperCafe...

-Entonces ¿todo se soluciona cuando saliste a la luz?-dijo Superman con curiosidad.

-Si, hicimos mucho alboroto pero al final no fue nada-dijo Korra.

-Yo no me creo esa, es decir, si se revelara que existe un extraterrestre tan poderoso entre ellos estarían preocupados de lo que podría hacer y el Avatar se enfrentaría a él para hacerlo sangrar-dice Batman mientras Arthur y Korra lo miran con incertidumbre.-También traería enemigos que amenazarían con su existencia sino entregan al alienígena y cuando escapara empezarían una destructiva búsqueda por el que acabaría con casi toda una ciudad-

-¿¡Vas a seguir con eso!?-dijo Superman disgustado por el comentario.

-Todo alienígena es peligros y debe ser detenido… como tu-dijo Batman

-Ya basta, yo salve a la tierra, la salve-dijo Superman

-¿Qué no somatabas a Zod contra los edificios? en que pensabas amigo-dijo Arthur.

-Si pero era para detenerlo… y bueno… no se me ocurría otra cosa-dijo Superman

-Me dices que era tanto trabajo llevarlo al espacio y pelear con el ahí, lejos de todos-dijo Korra dejando sin palabras al Hombre de Acero.

-Lo ves, hasta ellos piensan que eres peligros-dijo Batman

-Suficiente, no sé porque los escucho, yo soy Superman comparado conmigo, tú no eres nada, solo un Capitan America extra grandeque usa una armadura de paintball-dijo Superman señalando al Spartan del universo de Halo

-Pero yo no tengo debilidades externas-dijo Arthur.

-Como la kriptonita que guardo en la batiueva-dijo Batman

-¡¿La que en donde?!-Pregunto sorprendido Superman por lo dicho por Batman.

-¡Nada!-dijo Batman pero esto a Korra le dio curiosidad

-¿Cuál es su debilidad?-pregunta ñalando a Superman

-Un mineral llamado Kriptonita-responde Arthur

-¿Puedo controlarlo con Tierra Control?-Dijo Korra.

-Supongo que sí-responde Arthur

Korra entra en estado Avatar para localizar una piedra de Kriptonita la cual deja en la mesa.

-¿Qué es e…?AAAAHHH-Superman se desmalla al darse cuenta que es

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Korra.

-Bueno, talvez Goku no pueda vencer a Superman pero el Avatar su puede-dijo Arthur

-Hey… ¿quieres saber mi identidad secrete?-dijo Batman coqueteando con Korra

-¿Y cuál es la de él?-dijo Korra con fastidio

-El es normal solo es rico-dijo Arthur.

-No soy normal, pero si soy rico… ¡PORQUE SOY…!-

-Soy lesbiana-al oir eto se queda sin palabras al caballeros de la noche-¿y sabes porque no te distes cuenta?-

-¿…ah?-decía Batman

-¡Porque eres Batman!-dijo Korra alsando los brazos

-En serio amigo, eres malo en esto ponle masa atención a la gente, convive con tus hijos, habla con Alfred y ¡ya casate con Catwoman!-

Fin

 _Encuentro de mundos_ de **ironic97**


	3. Blanqueado y Terminado

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

Blanqueado y terminado (Bleached and Finished)

En el Super Café, Superman y Batman están con Ichigo Kurosaki tras finalizar su manga.

-Entonces ¿estás retirado?-dijo Batman a Ichigo que estaba a su lado

-Yo… no tengo idea-responde Ichigo sin animos

-Pero todo salió bien, digo al final ganaste y te quedaste con la chica-dijo Superman

-¡Y qué chica!-dijo Batman

-Seria perfecto si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de …¡NO TENGO LA MÁS MIMIMA IDEA DE LO QUE PASO!-dijo Ichigo sobresaltado

-Pero que no debió será así, tu con Orihime y Rukia con Renji-dijo Superman

-Así debería ser, en los primeros tomos se veía que Orihime sentía algo por mi y cuando estuve en la sociedad de almas vimos que Renji siempre sintió algo por Rukia pero… ¿porque?-dijo Ichigo desanimado

-Bueno se die que tu manga estaba cayendo en ventas en Japón-dijo Batman

-Seguiamos siendo uno de los superventas en Japón, un best seller, así que no tengo idea porque decidieron terminar tan rápido nuestro manga-dijo Ichigo indignado-es decir estaba peleando contra ese sujeto que se parecía al viejo Zangetsu y después ya estaba casado con Orihime con un hijo que ni tengo idea si es biológico o adoptado-

-Descuida te entendemos, nos pasa muchas veces-dijo Superman

-¿En serio?-dijo Ichigo con duda y sarcasmo

-Así es-dice Batman-En un momento eres un joven en sus 20 con ganas de repartir justicia a puño limpio y de repente eres un hombre de más de 50 que interrumpe su retiro para repartir justicia a puño limpio-

Ichigo se lo queda viendo ya que no entendía nada de lo que le dijo Batman.

-El se refiere a Batman Year One y The Dark Knight Return, que salieron casi a la par-dijno Superman

… y en una de esa… yo te hice sangrar-dice Batman y Superman lo mira con seriedad-y que fue lo que te dije, así "Recuerda que yo fui el único que te venció…porque soy Batman"-

-No recuerdo que así fuera-dijo Superman

-Yo si-responde Batman

-Podemos regresas a MIS problemas-dice Ichigo-Y no soy el único afectado, mis hermanas también están disgustadas por esto-

En un campo de futbol Karin estaba por anotar un gol, tira y entra fácil pero todos se quedan en silencio siendo ella la única en festejar pero ahí se da cuenta de que todos se la quedan viendo y ella sabe que es lo que le están viendo.

-¡DEJEN DE MIRARME LOS PECHOS, BOLA DE PERVERTIDO!-grita Karin a todos los que la miran

-¡POR LO MENOS TU TIENE PECHOS!-grita Yuzu indignada

De regreso al Super Cafe

-Bien, no tienes idea de lo que paso pero eres feliz ¿o no?-dijo Superman pero un silencio se cierne sobre la mesa de los héroes-

-… en realidad-dijo Ichigo

-¡¿Es enserio?!-dijo Superman

-No te ofendas pero ni de a casa-clinica de mi papá salí, sigo viviendo en el mismo lugar desde el tomo 1… ¡y terminamos en el 74!... ¡Y SIGO VIVIENDO AHÍ!-dijo Ichigo

-Yo no le veo el problema-dijo Batman

-Oh, lo siento, señor "tengo una mansión enorme y mucho dinero que gastar en mi soltería permanente"-dijo Ichigo

-Lo se es geinial-dijo Batman y sorbe de su tasa

-De acuerdo, no te gusta seguir en el mismo lugar, no tiene idea de porque estas con los que estas y no te gusta nada de eso pero vamos viejo, eres de los grandes que lucho por el título del Nuevo Goku, eres ya una leyenda por derecho propio-dijo Superman

En en eso aparece Goku por medio de la teletrasportación.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-dijo Goku

-No viejo, solo te mencionamos-dijo Ichigo pero Goku paso sus ojos en Superman

-Ah…-

-¡No vamos a pelear Goku!-dijo Superman y Goku se entristece y se va como llego-A veces pienso que este tipo es un loco… o muy idiota-Superman suspira y vuelve a la charla-Aun así hay mucho cosas buenas cosas que dejaste, muy buenas, si te concentras en lo malo, es lo único que veras-

-Si tienen razón, bueno, estoy enojado, saben, yo lo único que quería era proteger a todos los que me rodean, falle la primera vez, mi mamá murió y yo no pude hacer nada, soy como Batman, la tragedia marco mi vida y me esfuerzo para que nadie sufra igual que yo-

-No eres como yo, tu tienen poderes que te hacen menos cool-dijo Batman

-No arruines el momento-dijo Ichigo y suspira profundo-

-Sabemos lo que hiciste y fue genial, tu autor no supo cómo usarte después de lo de Aizen, pero hey, aun quedan los fanfics no-dijo Superman

-Aunque se habla de dos novelas graficas de lo que paso despues de eso-dijo Batman

-Sabes que no serán sobre mi, solo espero que mencionen como es que todo esto termino así-dijo Ichigo

-Pero bueno la vida sigue chico-dijo Superman

-Warner aun tiene los derechos para la pelicula de Bleach con efectos especiales de superheroes-dijo Batman

-... esperen... ¡Es verdad! ¡Aun tengo una oportunidad! Tengo que hablar con los ejecutivos de Warner-dijo Ichigo emocinado

-Ahora somos de AT&T, es mejor hablar con ellos-dijo Superman

-Es cierto, muchas gracias-dijo ichigo y sale volando a las oficinas de AT&T

-¿Crees que lo logre?-pregunta Batman

-Espero, porque el anime no soportar tener otro Dragon Ball Evolution-dijo Superman y en eso aparece Goku

-¡Muy bien, eso si me enojo! ¡Vamos a pelear Superman!-dijo Goku furioso

-No lo haras si yo estoy aquí-dijo Batman

-¿Y porque no?-pregunta Goku con mucha duda

-¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!-

Blanqueado y Terminado

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba con los ejecutivos de AT&T hablando sobre su película

-Bueno ¿Qué opinan?-dijo Ichigo

-Nos parece viable, así que si, se hará-dijo un ejecutivo

-Genial, ¿quien dirigira la película?

-¡Hola a todos!-dijo Zack Snyder apareciendo detrás de Ichigo

-Maldición-dijo Ichigo desanimandose


	4. HISHE 2

Este capitulo originalmente se subió a principios de Abril del 2016

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

 _De H.I.S.H.E._

 ** _Como debió haber termnado My Little Avengers: Friendship is Assamble_**

-Muy bien chicas, detuvimos al mostruo-Decia Twiling mientras festejaba con sus amigas pero no muy lejos están las Chicas Superpoderosas viéndolas

-¿Y por esto nos cambiaron?-dijo Bombom toda indignada

 **Adelantando**

-Bien ya estoy en el mundo de la extraña energía y según mis esca AAAARH-decía Ultron pero cae electrocutado y aparece una pony Verde agua.

-¡Al fin conseguí a un bípedo, me hare de sus partes para ser Humana! ¡Jejejeje!-dijo Liry mientras se iba con Ultron a su casa

 **Adelantando**

-¿Qué extraño?- dice Black Widow

-¿Qué ocurre Natasha?- le pregunta Clint colocando una flecha en su arco como precaución

-cero que estoy viendo un unicornio- señall hacia un lado

Todos miran hacia donde apuntaba y en efecto se aproximaba un pony unicornio el cual se detiene al verlos

-Tal vez sea amigable- dice el Capitán mientas se acerca lentamente al pony

El unicornio mira confundido la mano y luego lo mira a el

-no te la voy a oler si es lo que quieres- dice el pony aun confundido-

Todos se sobre saltan al oírlo hablar.

-¡Oh no!-dice Thor

-¡Ultron debió crear ponies genéticamente mejorados!-dice Iron man

-No hay otra alternativa-dice el Capitán

-¡AVENGERS ASSAMBLE!-

Todos los vengadores se lanzan en contra de cuanto pony miren destrozándolos a todos, el Cap lanza su escudo decapitando a verios ponies de una soa vez, Thor los electrocuta, Widow les disprar su aguijones, Iron man sus unirrayos, Hawkeu¿ye sus flechas y Hyulk lo mismo que hizo con Loki.

-¡PONIES DEBILUCHOS! ¡PONIES DEBILUCHOS! ….-decía kulk mientras asotaba a unos pobres ponies contra el suelo

 **Adelatando**

-escuchen, no harán nada tan complicado, solo les pido que entren y los saquen de ahí, eso es todo- dice Fury

Los dos héroes se miran unos instantes

-¿pero que no seria más fácil amplia el portal e ir con varios equipos de S.H.I.E.L.D.?- dice Spiderman

-Así como lo que hizo Slevig para los Shitoris- dice Wolverine

¡Esa es…! ¿una buen idea..? déjenme hacer unas llamadas-dice Fury

Minutos después…

El Helicharger estaba en Equestria apuntando a Ultron.

-¡Est tu fin, Ultron!- dice Fury y le lanza misiles.

-¡Oh. Mier…!-decia Ultron pero es destrudo por los misiles.

-¡lenguaje!-d dice el Capitán

 **Adelantando**

-Twilight, si no podeos proteger Equestri, ten por seguro que la vengaremos-dice Tony y Twilight se estremece ante tales palabras.

¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que perderemos todo incluyendo a nuestro seres queridos-dice Twilight toda consternada.

-Yo no dije eso-

-Pero tu dijiste…-

-Somos los vengadores, eso es lo que hacemos

-Yo no pudo permitir que eso pase, mis amigas no lo soportarían-

-¡Calmate! Arh, para que te dije eso-dice Tony y se retira a otro lugar del bosque.

 **Adelantando**

-Hey Twilight, te gusta el Shuarmar-dice Tony

-Suena interensante ¿Dónde lo sirven?-pregunta Twilight con curiosidad

El en SuperCafe…

Las Mane Six y los Avengers estaban con Superman y Batman

-Muy bien este es un crossover de MLP y MARVEL-dijo el Hombre de Acero.

-Así es los de DC nunca serian tan atevidos-dijo Tony mientras le daba un mordisco a su shuarmar.

-Tony estos shuarmar vegetarianos están deliciosos-dijo Twilight.

-Así que salvaron un mundo de ponies y arcoíris "que emosionantes"-dijo Batman sacudiendo sus manos.

-Aun siguen molestos por lo de su peli-dijo Clint

-Eso fue terrible, aunque debo decir que sus trajes eran divinos-dijo Rarity-sobre todo el de Wonder Woman-

-era muy confusa-dijo Fluttershy

-Pero deben admitir que su pelea y la de la trinidad contra la tortuga ninja gigante fue un 20% más genial-dijo Rainbow Dash

-Así es Batman hizo sangrar a Superman-dijo Apple Jack

-¡Lo ve! Yo te gane, te hice sangrar-dijo Batman

-No lo hiciste, te manipulo Lex como a todos incluyéndome par que nos destruyéramos entre nosotros-dijo Superman-además al final te arrepentiste de la forma en que todo termino-

-Pero a mi aun no me queda claro algo, ¿lo perdonaste porque te identificaste por el nombre de su madre o porque tu madre también se llama Martha?- dijo el Cap.

-eso fue un argumento muy pobre-dijo Natasha.

-Pero lo importante es que… ¡YO TE VENCI!-dijo Batman-¿Y sabes porque te venci?-

-No empieces con…-decia Superman.

-¡PORQUE SOY...!-

-Martha-dijo Tony y Batman se detiene de inmediato

-Lo siento, necesito un minuto... ¡GUAAAAAAH!-dijo Batman y sale llorando del lugar

-No entiendo nada-dijo Twilight

-Nuestras madres tienen el mismo nombre, aun sigue sensible por eso-dijo Superman

-¡AUN NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡SOY EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO Y AUN NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TU MAMÁ SE LLAME COMO MI MAMÁ!-dijo Batman detras del vidrio y sale llorando de nuevo-Muy bien ya estoy mejor-mientras regresa su asiento

-¡oh! Señor Batman sabe porque dice "porque soy batman"-dice pinkie pie, Batman se la queda viendo-bueno, en tu infancia al sufrir un trauma tan fuerte como la perdida de tus padres, en una etapa tan temprana, creo un ligero colapso el cual se restableció durante tu encuentro con los murciélagos crando una conexión con ellos, que a la larga se degenero en una identidad sustituta, que se presenta como un Vigilante Vengativo que siempre, siempre, siempre repite el nombre de Batman-cuando termina Pinkie Pie sonríe

-ósea que extrañas a tus padres-dijo Tony

-¡Yo no extraño a mis padres porque…!-pero Batman se desmorona y empieza a llorar-¡es verdad… extraño a mis padres… porque soy un huérfano!-y todos se lo quedan viendo.

-Bueno solo falta Capitán AméricaCivil War-dijo Superman

-Fue un gusto conocerte compañero-dijo AppleJack a Steve sabiendo lo que significa

-Esperate ¿Qué?-dijo es Cap sorprendido

Fin

 _My Little Avengers: Friendship is Assamble_ escrito por **TALOS X**

Epilogo

-¡Atención ponies!, ¡Soy Sub-Terra!- grita a todo pulmón la criatura

-Siempre estoy debajo de ti, pero nada esta debajo de mi- dice levantando su puño

-¡por eso declaro la guerra a la superficie!-

-Yo ya he combatido en otras guerras-dijo Wonder Woman

-¿viene contigo?-dijo Superman

-Eso quisieras-dijo Batman y al voltear Sub-Terra se encuentra con la trinidad de DC


	5. El Taco Otaku

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

* * *

El Taco Otaku

(Resubido)

Naruto e Ichigo están en el Supercafe, observando el siguiente HISHE realizarse

-Miralos, están ahí, hablando con Doctor Stranges-dijo Naruto desde la barra del SuperCafe

-…Mhp-pronuncio Ichigo

-Sabes, deberíamos hacer eso-dijo Naruto

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eso, hacer HISHE de los animes-dijo Naruto pero Ichigo se lo queda viendo- vamos, será genial, de veras-

-De acuerdo suponiendo que lo hiciéramos, ¿Dónde seria? Porque no creo que ellos les parezca bien hacer dos HISHEs en el mismo lugar, ya sabes, seria… raro-dijo Ichigo

-Tranquilo se me ocurre un lugar-

Tiempo después en… EL TACO OTAKU

-¡Enserio El Taco Otaku!-dijo Ichigo indignado por el lugar que escogió Naruto

-¿Qué? Es para otakus-responde Naruto algo confundido

-Mira este lugar no es para nosotros, o eres muy niño o eres un viejo de 40 años que se la pasa en la computadora en la casa de su madre-

En eso pasa un grupo de personas muy respectivas al lugar

-¡Miren! ¡Tengo una foto de Rias Gremory!-

-Y yo la de Erza Scarlet-

-Al fin le puedo decir a mi madre que tengo novia para mudarme al sotano-

Y este grupo se retira del lugar

-¡Lo ves!-dijo Ichigo demostrando su punto

-Vamos, dale una oportunidad, de veras, que tan difícil puede ser-responde Naruto

 **Roboy Z Girl**

Naruto e Ichigo están hablando con las protagonistas de este anime

-Entonces…-decía Naruto tratando de entender todo lo que le dijeron de forma pausada- el malo, no era malo pero el verdadero malo aparece pero cuando intento destruirlos los otros malos las salvaron cuando ustedes y las otras chicas cosplayeras de las otras franquicias de mechas, cuando el otro malo…-

-¡YA BASTA NARUTO! ¡QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTE TRIO DE ESTUPIDAS SOLO DEMUESTRAN **TODO** LO QUE ESTA MAL EN EL ANIME!-

-¿solo en el "anime"?-dijo Naruto y de inmediato entendía a donde iba Naruto

-… si dices algo del final de mi manga te recordare con quien querían tus fanáticas que terminaras en el tuyo-

-¡oh! ¡Es verdad!-Z-chan

-¿Por qué no terminaste con Sasuke?-Gre-chan

-NaruSasu forever- Grenda-san

-¡PORQUE SOY HETERO, NO HOMO!-

 **Berzerk**

-¿Para cuándo la tercera temporada?-pregunto Ichigo

-Cuando sus hijos crezcan-responde Guts señalando a ambos

 **Saint Seiya**

-¡AUN NO HAZ TERMINADO!-gritan Naruto e Ichigo al unisono por enterarse que Seiya aun seguía en plena saga.

-Bueno… es complicado…-dijo Seiya

-Dime algo ¿Por qué eres el favorito de Athena?-dijo ichigo

¡Oye! ¡Tu hiciste lo mismo por Rukia!-contesta Seya molesto

-Si pero no me tarde 20 años en evitar para eso-dice Ichigo-Ademas conocemos a alguien que no le va a gustar como trataste a Athena-

-¿Alguien ofendió a Athena?-dijo Wonder Woman apareciendo de la nada mientras se tronaba los nudillo y Seiya se quedaba con la boca abierta del miedo

-¿Dónde esta tu cosmos ahora? De veras-dijo Naruto

 **Inuyasha**

Inuyasha al fin se habia convertido en el monstruo que tanto deseo,y no hace falta decir que esto puso tenso a Naruto e Ichigo

-No hagas movimientos bruscos-susurra Ichigo

-No, no lo hare, de veras-

 **Faily Tales**

-Pregunta fácil, ¿Quién es el protagonista?-pregunto Naruto

-Ah bueno…-decía Natsu

-Ustedes saben…-decía Wendy

-No es… no es…-decía Lucy

-En al complicado…-decía Grey

-La realidad es que…-decía Erza

-Bueno, pregunta más fácil, si son tan poderosos ¿porque ninguno ha subido de rango?-dijo Ichigo

-Ah bueno…-decía Natsu

-Ustedes saben…-decía Wendy

-No es… no es…-decía Lucy

-En al complicado…-decía Grey

-La realidad es que…-decía Erza

 **Dragon Ball Super**

-Aaaah, yo esperaba que Superman estuviera aquí-dijo Goku

-¡Hey! Nosotros somos tan buenos como ellos-dijo Ichigo

-Si pero no son lo mismo-

-Podemos vencerte, además soy mucho mejor peleador que tu-dijo Naruto

Goku se queda viendo a Naruto

-Te cuento mi historia y te digo todas las "coincidencia" que tenemos-dijo Goku

 **One Punch Man**

Naruto e Ichigo están nerviosos ya que Saitama tiene la fama de estallar a todos de un golpe

-Ah…-decia Saitama levantando la mano pero de repnete Naruto e Ichigo salen disparado fuera de la mesa

-¡POR FOVAR! ¡NO NOS LASTIMES!-

 **Durarara!**

Naruto e Ichigo están atonitos por ver a una chica sin cabeza fente a ellos, no tinen palabras para ello., solo… se la quedan viendo… con la boca abierta

 **Doramon**

 **-Asi que eres como Doctor Who-dijo Naruto**

 **-Claro que no, ¿acaso Doctor Who tiene una maquina del tiempo?-dijo Doramon**

 **-Si-responde Naruto**

 **-Ahhh… ¿Acaso Doctor Who tien un artefacto que soluciona todo?-dijo Doraimon**

 **-Si-responde Ichigo**

 **-Ahhh… ¿acaso Doctor Who tiene increíbles aventuras con un grupo de coloridos personajes mientras salvan el universo?**

 **Pero Ichigo y Naruto se lo queda viendo**

 **-Dejemen adivinar, si-dijo Doramon**

 **Teen Titans**

-Enserio ¿son anime?-dijo Naruto con incredulidad

-Por supuesto-dijo Robin

-Si es asi ¿Por qué sus locaciones son en estados unidos?-dijo Ichigo

-¿o porque sus cantantes japonesas terminan cantando en ingles?-dijo Naruto

-¿O que son una idea de DC hecha como si fuera un anime?-dijo Ichigo

-¡Pero regresamos!-dijo Robin pero Naruto e Ichigo se lo quedan viendo ya que su versión "GO" no era lo mismo-Bien, en realidad no-dice Robin sin animos

 **Avengers by Tohe**

-¿Enserio, son los Avengers?-dijo Naruto con incredulidad

-Así es hijo-responde el Capitán América con cierto tono infantil

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Naruto con irritaacion

-Lo siento señor-dijo El Cap con tomo aun más infantil

-Ademas, ¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunta Ichigo

-Bueno, tenemos la misma edad que el tenia cuando empezó-dijo Thor señalando a Naruto

-Es decir que son la versión en grupo de Justin de los Power Rangers Turbo-dijo Ichigo

-Con razón los odian-finiquita Naruto

 **The Gotham Knight**

-¡¿Y tu porque estás aquí?!-dijo Ichigo tanto sorprendido como confundido por ver a Batman ahí.

-¡POR QUE SOY BATMAN!-

 **Pokemon**

Ichigo y Naruto cantaba una canción resumiendo a muchas cuentas lo que era el anime de pokemon, con Ash sentado a lado de Naruto

-Yo quiero ser, siempre el peor, peor que nadie más-

-Ta-ta-tara-

-Atraparlos mi meta es y después no saber qué hacer-

-Yo viajare de aquí allá sin rumbo hasta el fin-

-Un pokemon nunca entender y el poder su poder que me freira… ¡POKEMON!-

-¡YA BASTA!-grita furioso Ash

-De veras, ¿estas cansado de esto?-dijo Naruto

-Y tu que creeeees….. guaaaaaaaaaa-decia Ash paradespues ponerse a llorar.

-Y pensar que el final de mi manga fue triste-dijo Ichigo viendo a Ash llorar sobre la mesa

 **Digimon Tri**

-¿Entonces volviero?-dijo Naruto a los ocho protagonistas

-Así es-Responde Tai con determinación en su voz ya que eran una seria recordada por su fans

-¿Y cuántos capitulo fanservices van hasta ahora?-pregunta Ichigo

-Bueno…-decía Tai con vergüenza

 **Gate: Jieitai Kanochi Nite Kaku Tatakaer**

-Bueno, entiendo que te hayan subido de rango es algo normal-dijo Naruto

-Excepto para los de Faily Tales, recuérdalo-dijo Ichigo

-Aun así lo sentí como Shin Godzilla, tu sabes, algo increíble pasa y japon no puede con ellos solo y los demas paises deben intervenir-dijo Naruto

 **A Ellos Mismos**

-Así que… tú anime esta… en pausa-dijo Naruto a Ichigo

-¿Eh…? Si… y el tuyo le pusieron más rellenos ¿No?-dijo Ichigo a Naruto

Ambos se quedan viéndose en silencio ya que no sabían que hacer

-¿Nos regresamos al Cafe?-pregunta Ichigo

-Si, regresemos

Tiempo después en el Super Café

-¿Cómo lo hacen? De veras-dijo Naruto a Batman y Superman

-Bueno, llevamos años haciendo esto-dijo Superman

-Así es novatos, estas son la grandes ligas, era demasiado para ustedes-dijo Batman

-Vamos dennos algo de crédito-dijo Ichigo

-Lo siento chicos pero apoyo en parte a Bruce, esto no es tan sencillo como parece-

-Ademas esta el detalle en que ustedes, ya saben, terminaron con quiene no quería sus fans que terminaran-dijo Superman

-Así es, dos sexies pelinegro-reafirma Batmab

-Hurra por los pelinegros, chocalas-dijo Superman y batman choca su mano con la de el.

¿Conque esas tenemos? ¿Eh? Bueno hablemos de los increíble que fue su pelea y que al final se detiene reconcilian y se vuelven amigos porque sus madres tiene en mismo… nombre…-dicía Ichigo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Naruto e Ichigo rien sin control mientras los héroe de DC solo se los quedan viendo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Si eso fue ridículo-dice naruto-Por suerte eso nunca nos va a pasar JAJAJAJAJA-

-Así es, nunca…-responde Ichigo

-Si jaja a mi lo único que tengo es una prima llamada Karin jaja-decía Naruto pero de repente Ichigo se pone serio- jeje… ¿qué?-

-Naruto, tengo una hermana llamada Karin-dijo Ichigo y el silencio se apodera del lugar, solo el sonido de los autos en la calle era lo único que impedía que el silencio se apoderara por completo del lugar... pero eso tampoco dura.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-los roles se invirtieron, ahora eran los héroes de DC quienes reian sin control mientras que Naruto e Ichigo se quedaban serios ante sus risas

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… lo-lo… lo siento… jaja… lo siento chico… pero… es que nunca lo vimos venir… jaja-decía Superman haciendo un esfuerzo para artiular las palabras

-jajajaja… bueno… jeje por lo menos ya saben lo que se siente-dijo Batman satisfecho por lo que esta "coincidencia" causo.

-Asi que bueno jeje déjenos los HISHEs a nosotros-dijo Superman

-Así es niños, esto es para los grandes héroes-dijo Batman

-Pero si tenemos casi veinte años cada uno-dijo Naruto

-Ni los dos juntos nos llegan ni a la mitad de lo que llevamos-

-75 años de historia hablan por sí solo, así que, aun lado novatos-dijo Batman

Ichigo y Naruto se quean viendo entre si y una palabras era la que tenia en su mente y ponen sus ojos en Batman

-MARTA-dicen Naruto e Ichigo al unisona

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIJERONESE NOMBRE?!-dijo Batmna alterado al escuchar esa palabra

-¡PORQUE ERES BATMAN!-responden los chicos del anime

FIN

Naruto V Ichigo

-¿Por qué dijiste ese nombre?-grita de rabia Naruto

-Su hermana así se llama-dijo Orihime apareciendo

-¡Alto! ¿Tienes una hermana que se llama Karin?-pregunta Naurto

-Si-dice Ichigo

-¡Qué loco! ¡Yo tengo una prima llamada Karin!-responde emocionado Naruto

-Esa es una extraña y poco inteligente coincidencia-responde Naruto

-Así es, de veras, ¿no quieres ser mi amigo e ir a comer algo?-dijo Naruto

-Claro, porque no-

-Genial conoczco un buen lugar-

Tiempo después en… EL TACO OTAKU

-¡Enserio El Taco Otaku!-dijo Ichigo indignado por el lugar que escogió Naruto


	6. Affleck no esta, Affleck se fue

Esto incluye una parodia de la canción de Nek "Laura" por si se preguntan cual es la canción.

Affleck no esta, affleck se fue

Superman y Batman están en el SuperCafe, Batman toma su café y Superman viendo sus correos en eso mira lafo que llama su atención

-oh no-dijo superman con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Batman

-Esto no te va a gustar-

-Puedo con todo, si pude contigo no hay nada que me …-

-Ben Afflcek se retira de la dirección, guion y producción de Batman-

Batman de la impresión escupe su café.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-dijo Batma casi gritando

-Dice que fue demasiada presión de los fans, medios y ejecutivos-

Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero… ¿porque?-

-Ya te o dijo, fue la presión, fue demasiada y el solo se dedicara a protagonizar-

-¡Pero el ES Batman!-dijo Batman

-… ¿acaso dijiste que el "es" Batman-dijo Superman arqueando una ceja

-Lo es, por lo menos en el universo de las películas de DC-

-Esto es porque en un sentido extraño de las cosas, Batman iba a dirigir sus propias películas-

-… no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-dijo Batman nervisos ya que Superman tenia razón-Esto me pone emotivo y me provoca hacer algo-

-Ir a convencer a Ben Affleck a puño limpio-

-Mas intendo… ¡voy a cantara!

-… ¡Eso lo quiero ver!-dijo Superman con cpruosidad

… Batman esta sentado en el Batmovil con su Batgitarra…

 _Affleck no esta, Affleck se fue_

 _Affleck se retira de la cinta y tu fan se estan, preguntas porque si era tan chigon a pesar de los haters_

 _Lo agobiaron todos los medios no consiguió escribir el guion_

 _Affleck no esta, eso lo se y no lo encuentro en su locación_

 _Es demente, sabes que el era el mejor que a Batman interpreto_

 _Esta noche Gotica se quedo sin su caballero, ya no quiso saber mas de la película que iba a protagonisa_

 _Y si golpeara a los Haters, tal vez el regresaría a filmar, no lo se yo solo no puede rotagonisar, quedate y haras al mejor Batman, quedate quedate uuuuuooooo_

 _Affleck se fue, no dijo adiós, dejando a muchos fans sin ilusión_

 _Afflech quizá ya lo olvido y otro dirigirá la acción_

 _Y yo solo se que fue el genial, no recuerdo a un Batman mejor_

 _Quien hara que Batman tan chingo_

 _Y si golpeara a los Haters, tal vez el regresaría a filmar, no lo se yo solo no puede rotagonisar, quedate y haras al mejor Batman, quedate quedate uuuuuooooo_

 _Puede ser dificl para mi pero no puede olvidar a Batman_

 _Creo que no el lógico, por mas que te acosen los haters… ¡ERES BATMAN!_

 _Unos tomas en el set con el traje pero cuando cuelva a amanecer me perderé para siempre_

 _Y si golpeara a los Haters hasta el final sabras lo mucho que quiero que seas el mejor_

 _No encontrare a otro director ganador de un Oscar que quiera ser Batman_

 _Si te sientas en la silla de director sabras que Batman es Affleck en acción_

 _No encontrara a otro con ese cuerpo que los criminales temen de Batman, temen de Batman_

De regreso enel SuprCafe…

-Eso fue… una buena canción-dijo Superman

-Lo se-

-Bueno solo queda esperar a que pasa que pasa-

- _Affleck no esta, Affleck se fue…-_

-Tranquilo amigo alguien mas aparecerá amig, realmente los siento-


	7. HISHE 3

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

* * *

Como Debio Haber Terminado how I Met Your Mother

2030

-Hijos quiero contarles una historia… la historia de como conocí a su madre-dijo Ted Mosby a sus dos hijas

-Mamá ya nos conto-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!-dijo Ted anonadado

-Si, nos conto que la atropellaste, que la llevaste al hospital y te quedaste a cuidarlo-dijo la hija de Ted

-¡Cielos Papá! ¡Me sorprende que mamá se hubiera enamorado de ti después de eso!-dijo el hijo de Ted

-Fue un accidente-dice Ted- Pero bueno, les contare como la conocpi-

-Pero ya la sabemos papá-

-Aun tienen que saber que paso antes-dijo Ted

-Eso tambien lo sabemos-

-Si, fue durante la planeación de la boda del tio Barney y la tia Robin-

-En resumen es así pero yo les quiero contar la versión completa-

Ambos hijos se miran entre si como si supieran a donde iba todo esto

-No nos conctaras una historia que tomara ocho años de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?-

-jejeje claro que no…-dice Tede pero sus hijos se lo quedan mirando, lo conocían bien-bueno si… ¡Pero chicos tengo que decirles todo lo que me paso! Las chicas de las que me enamore y me mori por dentro, ¡Tengo que compartirles eso!-

-Lo siento papá pero no nos interés-

-Sabes lo que me parece curioso-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ted

-Que ella siempre estuvo en los mismos lugares que tu desde que conociste a la tia Robin-

Entonces a Tede se le viene una epifanía el podría cambia ese destino.

-Es verdad, tengo que hacer algo para remediarlo-dijo Tedd y sale de su casa

-Espera papá ¿A dónde vas?-

-Si, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-Solo hay un hombre que puede ayudarme-dijo Ted y saca su smartphon e y activa en GPS-oh, el Dr Brown vive en california, ¿a ver el otro?-Ted revisa el GPS y encuentra a quien buscaba-Genial esta a cinco cuadras de aquí-

Mientras en el Super Café…

-Y le dijo "lo unico que te voy a servir es JUSTICIA"-dijo Superman con su traje negro y plateado

-Wow, asi de genial fue-responde el Batman de Terry McGuinnis

-Si que lo fue-

-¡Superman! ¡Que bien, estás aquí! Rapido, necesito que me lleves de regreso en el 2005-

-Yo ya no hago eso-dijo Superman

-Pero si lo hiciste antes-dijo Batman

-No es cierto-

-El viejo me conto que lo hiciste dos veces más-

Pero superman solo lo mira

-En los 70´s, con el "asombroso" hombre araña y cuando Ultron destruyo la vido sobre la tierra-

-Aun asi no es algo que no se debe hacer, sino preguntale a Flash-dijo Superman

-¿Al de las series o al de las peliculas?-pregunta Batman

-Bueno a cualquiera, ambos cometen el mismo error-

-Mhp-murmura Batman

-¿Qué?-dijo Superman

-No, no es con ustedes, el viejo dice que Batman puede hacer eso y Batman no puede hacer eso-

-… ¿aun sigue molesto por lo de Martha?-pregunta Ted a superman

-¡AAAARGHHH!-grita Batman

-¿Ahora que hice?-dijo Ted asustado

-No es contigo… es que el viejo me grito en el oído-

-¿enserio?-dijo Superman

Si…. Argh, sono como…. "Porque dijo… ese… nombre"-

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESE NOMBRE, TED?!-dijo el viejo Bruce apareciendo de repente en la ventana del Super Cafe

-Por el amor de… ¡Bruce, ya superalo! ¡ya pasaron 15 años, Bruce¡ ¡superalo!-dijo Superman

-¡Tu mamá se llama como mi mamá! ¡¿Eso que significa?!

-Yo me encargo-dijo Ted tratando de demostrar sus capacidades de comprencion-Señor Wayne es normal que una persona se llama como otra, por ejemplo usted tuvo ¡un Robin! pero YO ¡Tengo una amiga llamada Robin!-dijo Ted dramaticamente pero esto tuvo un efecto interesante en Bruce Wayne

-¡¿ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!-dice Bruce Wayne y sele de la ventana "corriendo" con su nuevo trauma en la cabeza

-¡Es como cuando un clavo saca otro clavo, no?-dijo Batman

-Algo asi…-dice Superman con fastidio por esto-… deacuerdo, señor Mosby lo hare pero antes te dire algunas reglas sobre el viaje en el tie…-

-si, si, si, si, si, si ¡Ahora de regreso al 2006!-dijo Ted con apuro en resolver su ´problema

 **2006**

El ted del pasado observa a su versión de principios del 2000, en el bar Mclaren.

-¡Mira! ¡Una manposteria de cemento!-dijo el viejo Ted al joven Ted

-No es cierto, esa manposteria es de yeso con sujetadores de hule….uhg-decia el joven Ted pero es noqueado por viejo Ted con una pora, el viejo Ted se lleva a su versión joven y se coloca una peluca dirigiendo y se donde estaba su amigo Barnie con su elegante traje Hugo Boss.

-Hey Barney quiero jugar un juego-dijo ted

-Ahora no Ted, estoy viendo a esa linda pelirroja-dijo Barney mientras su visión térmica-sexual le indicaba su siguiente presa.

-¿Acaso Barney Stingson ya no sabe cómo jugar "conoces a Ted"?-

-¡RETO ACEPTADO! ¡Muy bien Mosby a quien "no" quieres conocer!-

-¿ah? ¿Qué tal la del paraguas amarillo?-

Narne se acerca a la mujer indicada listo para hacer su movida

-¡Hola! ¿conoces a…?-

-Bien hecho, ganaste, toma cie-dijo Ted interrumpiendo y apartando a Barney-Hola, soy ted-

 **De Regreso Al Futuro…**

 **Pero…**

 **En El 2022…**

-… Y así conocí a su madre-dijoTed a sus hijo

-Wow papá, lo haces ver fácil-dijo su hija

-Yo pensé que nos quedaría aquí toda nuestras adolecencia y principios de la adultez escuchándote sobre todas las chicas por las que tuviste que pasar hasta encontrar a mamá-dijo el hijo de Ted

-Lo sé, es patético, pero bueno eso es pasado ahora vallamos con el tio Barney-dijo Ted pero sus hijos lo miran extrañados-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Al cementerio?-

¿Qué no te acuerdas papá? El se murió de SIDA, VIH, hepatitis, clamidia gonorrea y… cual era lo otra que ya nadie tiene-

\- herpes-

-Si se todo eso se murió-

¿Eh…? Bueno… entonces vallamos con su tio Marshall y tia Lilly-

Pero de nuevo lo miran extrañado.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Ted con dudas en lo que dijo

-Papa, el tio Marshall esta de gira con los Globe Trotter-dijo el hijo de ted

-Lo conocen como Marsh, "El Malvavisco"-termina la hija de Ted

-Pero no tenemos idea de quien ese esa tia Lilly-

-¡Chicos! ¡Su tia Lilly! A ella le encanta pintar, pelirroja, pechos grande, ¡Ustedes saben!-

-Alto, ¿Qué no es Ly Waltscher a la que estas describiendo?-

-Esa loca, obsesiva con el sexo esta demente, si pinta bien pero no deja de ser una loca-

Ted esta anonadado todos los que conocían ya no eran los mismos, todo cambio tal vez era… ¡Alto! Si Barney murió eso quiere decir que Robin seguía soltera, su primer amor de adulto.

-Su tia Robin ¿Aun vive? ¿O no?-dijo Ted algo desesperado ella era su ultima esperanza

-Si-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces vallamos!-dijo Ted pero sus hijos no lo dejaban ver como a un loco-¡¿Ahora que?!-

-Papá, la tia Robin esta en Siria cubriendo el conficto-responde su hijo

-Pero ella aun sigue solt…-

-Sip, con su novio con vigote y gorro de camionero-corta su hija

-Urgh, ¡como odio esos gorros!-

Ted esta con la boca abierta todo era diferente, cierto que su vida mejoror pero todos sus seres queridos que conocía de hace años y para el solo habi una cosa.

Tiempo después en el Villian Pub…

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Yo solo evite todo mi sufrimiento que paso por encontrarla, no quedarme sin amigo! ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que paso?!-dijo Ted entre Loki y el Guason

-Tengo una mejor ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí?-dijo Loki con mirada severa sobre Ted Mosby

-Grrrr, grrr, grrrr (Lo siento, me encanta su serie)-dijo Bowser

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con los héroes para quejarte con ellos de vez en venir aquí?-dijo el Emperador

-Bueno yo siempre iba con mis amigos a un bar no aun café ¿Quién soy? ¿Ross Geller de _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_?-dijo Ted

-…. ¿Ehhh…?-dicen todo los villanos tratando de respondele eso

-¡¿Es en serio?!-responde Ted alzando la voz

-Hoyen eres un nerd obsesionado con su pasión de la infancia que la enseña en una universidad de forma comica y poco seria-dijo el Guason

-Si eso no te dice que eres Ross Geller no se que lo hara-

-Bien… me puedo quedar-dijo Ted para solo ser lanzado a la calle por los villanos

-Muy bien señores del mal, hay que prepararnos para nuestro siguiente evento-dijo el Emperador y con la fuerza muestra unncartel que dice Gran Evento: Reunion de Villanos del Anime"

Pero afuero mientras Ted seguía llorando por sus amigos y de algo sobre la sal, pimienta y paprica pero desde un edificio alto Superman y Batman esan en la cornisa de un edificio

-Es ahí-dijo Bataman

-Muy bien, si los vences peleare contigo-dijo Superman y a su lado aparece…¡GOKU!

Fin


	8. HISHE 4

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

* * *

Hola, esta es la versión conjugada de los hishes de mis fanfic ya que asi es como en principios lo idee, espero que los disfruten.

 **Como Debio Haber Terminado**

 **NightSword Chronicles (Rebirth)**

 **y**

 **Ninja Blade NY (ReBoot)**

 **Versión Extendida… o algo así**

 **-Acceso: Detective Marciano-**

Amazo se vuelve intangible y evita la estocada se levanta e intenta cambia de héroe pero Ichigo nota esto toma al androide y lo lleva de regreso a la ruptura aventándolo en ella pero Amazo se sujeta de su kimono pero antes de que lo arrastre consigo Toshiro corta esa parte de su kimono.

-Wow, Toshiro me salvaste-

-Si, ¿Me debes la vida? ¿oh No?

-Supongo-

-¡Que bien! Por que tu Karin y yo somos, ¡bien adiós!-

Ichigo se queda con la boca abierta por lo que le dijo el peliblanco

-… … … ¡PEQUEÑO HIJO DE SU REPU…!-

Ichigo aterriza en la cima de la Calle Lombard dejando un gran cráter en el lugar las personas se acercan a ver qué cayó del cielo pero todo el mundo no ve nada, Se preguntan que paso.

-Bien al parecer nadie me puede ver-dijo Ichigo y va tras A.M.A.Z.O.

Destruye al androide y ve como los jóvenes héroes buscan algo de lo que destruyo al robot. Ichigo sigue su camino pero se topa Artemisa y Zatanna quienes parecían verlo.

-¿Parece que me miran?-dijo Ichigo en voz alta

-Eso es porque podemos verte-dijo Artemisa

-¿Puede ver fantasmas?-

-Claro-dijo Artemisa

-Ah…-dijo Ichigo con mucha incertidumbre ya que no creía eso

-Eres muy guapo-dijo Zatanna e Ichigo se impresiona pro tal declaración

 **Adelantando**

-¡ME VAS A DECIR! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y DE DONDE VIENES!?-dijo Batman

-¡NO! ¿¡TU QUIÉN ERES Y DONDE ESTOY!?- dijo Ichigo

-¿Y YO PORQUE?-

-¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN !-

Ichigo mira a todos lados.

-¿Y quién es Batman?-dijo ichigo sin saber a quien se refrerian

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-

-JA JA JA, te la aplico bien Batman-dijo Green Lantern

-¡Callate! ¡Que tu película ni fue buena!-

 **Adelantando**

Urahara se ´repara para sacar el alma de Karin de su cuerpo cuando aparece Isshin de Shinigami

-wow, wow, wow, Urahara ¿Qué locuras intentas hacerle a mi hija?-

-¿Papá? ¿Pero que haces vestido así?-dijo Karin impresionada

-Evitando que hagas las mismas locuras de tu hermano, ese chico si que esta loco-dice Ichig y toma a su hija-Vamos Karin, yo mismo te llevo a la sociedad de almas-

Isshin se lleva a su hija, en eso aparece Ururu.

-Y yo que escave el mejor hoyo de todos-dijo Ururu

-Si lo se pequeña, lo se-dijo Urahara

 **Adelantando**

La criatura continúa su camino pero en eso unas luces desvían su atención y ve como un auto negro se dirige a él arrollándolo con tanta fuerza que terminan dentro de otro almacén a varios metros de ahí.

-¿Pero qué..?-dijo Kid Flash y a lado de ellos aparece Batman

-¡Aléjense de aquí y traten de que nadie se acerque a esta zona!-dijo Batman imperativamente

-¿Pero como pelearas contra..? -dijo Rocket y todos miran como una extraña cosa aterriza a unos metros de ahí

Batman se dirige a hacia la gran cosa, se quita su capa y de ella saca lo que parece una caja pero al dejarla en el suelo se abre de una forma que solo se deja en otra forma, Batman encima de ella e introduce sus manos en unas abertura de la misma, la levanta hasta su pecho y extiende sus brazos y todo su cuerpo se cubre de una armadura negra y de un gris muy, muy, muy oscuro su cabeza es rodeada por piezas de metal y todo termina cuando la armadura se cierra revelando el traje Sub-Mark 3.1: IRON-BAT

-¿Viene con Batman?-pregunta Artemisa algo atónita por lo que veía

-Obvo es Batman, ¿Acaso conoces otro superhéroe millonario?-responde Robin

Mientras en otro universo

Stark andaba por la Torre de los Vengadores pero estornuda

-Eso fue raro, J.A.R.V.I.S. escanea mis signos vitales-dijo Tony

-Enseguida señor-

Batman se sube al gran objeto que aterrizo en el lugar y se empieza a mover cambiando de forma de ser paracido a cubo de metal toma forma de hombre rodeando a Batman

-¡Saquen a todos los civiles de aquí, mientra uso este traje que es claro que YO diseñe-dijo Batman

Mientras en otro universo, Tony Stark vuelve a estornudar

-En serio, dos vees en un dia

-¿Y porque haras eso?-dijo robin

-Porque soy Batman-pero la criatura lanza un zero directo al enorme traje que destruye son problema. La criatura sale de ahí y empieza a destruir todo con el zero.

 **Adelantando**

-Ichigo, lo siento, no debí de decir, lo siento-dijo Lantern

-¡Y no lo volverás a….-decia Ichigo pero este cae Inconsciente

Desde lo lejos Green AArrow le había disparado una flecha

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Green Arrow

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es decir, disparaste con un solo brazo-dijo Lantern

-No tengo idea pero algo me dice que lo hare mucho en el futuro-dijo Green Arrow

 **Adelantando**

-Veo que llegaste antes que yo-dijo NightSword

-Solo andaba de paso-dijo Superman.

-Aun así es bueno que ayuda…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar los extraños seres aparecen y se lleva a NightSword, no antes de sedarlo.

-Lo tenemos, abran el portal-Detrás de ellos un portal aparece detrás de ellos y entran inemdiatamente, ya dentra apaecen eln la sociedad de Almas, se revelan sus trajes y era Toshiro y Karin

Eso fue rápido-dijo Karin

-Asi es, aunque debo admitirlo hacer dos de roturadores dimensionales fue una buena idea-dijo Toshiro-Pero… no crees que nos lo llevamos demasiado pronto-

-Toshiro solo pasaron cinco meses, ¿que? Acaso crees que mi hermano tiene un buen trabajo, novia, además de ser visto como el héroe del mundo, je je, por favor-dijo Karin

 **Pero así es como en verdad debío haber terminado**

Hichigo esta parado frente a todos los héroe de DC, Zatanna esta alado de Ichigo.

-Zatanna, te amo-dijo Ichigo

-¿eh?-dijo Zatanna

-Este es mi mundo-

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ichigo?-

-Tu eres mi mundo-

-¡No funciono en Batman V Superman!, ¡por favor para!-

-Y se lo que tengo que…-

-¡HOIGAN TODOS, MIRN LO QUE ME ENCONTRE!-dijo Superman con un escudo y martillo que no eran propios de su universo.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Wonder Woman

-Ni idea, y si me disculpa y en tu cara Bruce…-dijo SUperman y de inmediato prende vuelo en contra de Hichigo-¡SAAAAALVEEEEE!...-

Ichigo y Zatanna se quedna con la boca abierta

-EEEEEEEl…-Hichigo ataca con zero pero Superman se cubre con el escudo que repele el ataque

Superman carda el martillo con electricida al hacerlo girar

-DIIIIIIAAAAAA-Superman golpea a Hichgio en el rostro acabando con el

 **En el Super Café…**

Superman, Ichigo, Toshiro y Batman, Batman tenia su típica tasa de café en cu mano pro Toshiro que esta a su lado tenia un refresco con popote.

-Exageraste ¿No lo crees?-dijo Batman

-Nop, Salve el dia-dijo Superman

-Pero esa era Mi historia, yo debía ser el héroe-dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué no era un crossover?-dijo Superman

-Si pero Bleach era el principal-responde Ihcigo

-Aun así, fue un buen final-dijo Toshiro

-Por supuesto-dijo Superman

-Acabamos con esa cosa-dijo Batman

-Si, y sin ayuda de héroes de otro universo-dijo ichigo

-Sip, fue perfecto-dijo Batman

Pero algo sucede afuera en la ventana

-¡Hoigan!-dijo Naruto Uzumaki

-Así no termino el fanfic-dijo Tony Stark en su traje de Ironman

-Mhp, bien-dijeron los héroes de DC y Bleach juntos

-Que llorones son lod e Marvel y Naruto-dijo Ichigo

 **Pero así es como en verdad debío haber terminado… De nuevo**

-Miren como acierto cada disparo-dijo Hawk lanza flecha sin parar a Hichigo

Luego Naruto hace miles de cloens que salan y caen encimade Hichigo aplastándolo, luego Sasuke usa su mangekyo Sharingan para crear el vacio dimensional que casi lo succiona pero Hulk le cae encima y lo empieza a azotar.

-¡Debilucho! ¡Debilucho! ¡Debilucho!-decía Hulk mientras azotaba a Hichigo

-Superman toma mi martillo-dijo Thor

-Y mi escudo hijo-dijo Capitán América

-Y esta playera del MCU-

-Con esta gorra de marvel Studios-

Tiempo después en el salo de la justicia…

-Y recuerden Somos Justicia y Venganza, pero más venganza que justicia-dijo Stark a los medios.

 **De regreso en el Super Café…**

-Vamos, díganlo-dijo Tony a los héroes de DC y Bleach

-Y que quieres que les digamos colados-dijo Ichigo

-¡Oigan!, les ayudamos a destruir esa cosa-dijo Capitán América

-Podríamos con el-dijo Superman

-Claro siempre y cuando Superman tuviera el escudo del Cap y el martillo de Thor-dijo Tony

-Amigo eso arde, de veras-dijo Naruto.

-Pero bien, acabamos con Hichigo, salvamos a su mundo y restauramos la fe en los suerheroes-dijo Steve

-Igual que ene le cine-dijo Tony

-Pero ¿En serio lo destruimos?-dice Toshiro- Yo solo digo que fue demasiado fácil destruirlo-

-O es porque juntos somos demasiado geniales, es decir Marvel, Naruto, Bleach y DC ¿Quién contra nosotros?-dijo Tony

-Apoyo a este tipo, porque somos Batman, héroes de los comics y del manga-dijo Batman

-¿Por qué te pusiste al principio de todos?-dijo Steve

-Porque toda historia que tenga a Batman es genial, porque soy Batman-

-Si claro yo por lo menos no me pongo a decir "Hola soy Tony Stark" o "hola soy Ironman ¿quieres conocer mi identidad secreta?", eso no es cool brucie, nada cool-dijo Tony

-Pero bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo su fanfic?-pregunto Superman

-Bueno fue algo así-dijo Tony

 **Como Debió Haber Ninja Blade NY (ReBoot)**

De repente hay una explosión de la nave de Doom y algo sale de ahí y cae en el tejado de un edificio está envuelto por humo pero lentamente se disipa y revela a… ¡DEADPOOL!

-Wuuuhuuu, que vengan las p…#$% chimichangas-dijo Deadpool y acribilla con sus metralletas Doom-Eso es para que aprendas… ¿Qué acaso querían ver a un chico rubio con una bandana con marcas como vigotes?, entonces… ¡Momento! ¿Qué no ya había hecho esto? Ya saben, mi entrada p…#$% mente épica… ¿mhp? Ya entiendo porque los de Marvel Studios reciclan sus propios guiones, bien continuemos-

-¡Ramen!-dijo Mark con emisión

-¿En serio? no tienes la más mínima idea de quien eras pero si te acuerdas de una sopa-dijo Tony con incredulidad por lo que paso

-Por lo menos es algo y al parecer nuestro amigo extrañaba eso-dijo Steve

-¡Oh por Kamisama! Ya lo recuerdo todo, soy Naruto Uzumaki un shinobi con grandes poderes-dijo Mark

-… ¿En serio?-dijo Steve

-No claro que aun tengo la mente en blanco-dijo mark

-Lo sabía, era imposible que recordara algo por una sopa-dijo Tony

-Así es además no huele igual que Ichiraku's-dijo Mark

 **Adelantando**

-Vieron ese, es Naruto-susurra Inu.

-Lo sé pero que hace allí con eso Súper Héroes-susurra Neji.

-Tal vez lo secuestraron-dijo Hinata.

-Entonces hay que rescatarlo-dijo Sasuke

En la noche los shinobis están en la Avenger Tower con todo los Avegers en el suelo con Mark amordazado.

-Pfff, si estos son los héroes más poderosos, no quiero saber de los más grnades-dijo Temari

 **Adelantando**

-¡Idiota soy yo! ¡Sasuke! Los demás están bien te llevare con ellos-

-¿Lo demás?.. No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que...-

-Está bien-dijo Sasuke y usa un genjutsu para poner lo a dormir a Mark y Sasuke se lo lleva

De repente todo el lugar explota con Steve y Bucke. Cambiando el resultado de la Civil War, o mejor dicho esta deja existir

 **Adelantnado**

-¿Eres ciego verdad?-dijo el Ninja pero Daredevil no responde-que bien por que ya no me tengo que limitar-y Sasuke usa el Susanno

-¡OH POR DIOS!-dijo Daredevil y es aplastado por el puño del susanno

 **Adelantando**

¡eeeeeh soy la chica ardilla!-dijo la chica ardilla con rabia por sus ardillas

Los shinobis la mira incrédulos por lo que ven

-Es deprimente-dijo Temari y los demás asienten

 **Adelantando**

-Eres un adversario impresionante, acabaste con todos, excepto yo, me parece que eres alguna clase de telepata ya que podia prevenir cada movimiento de tus contrincantes pero conmigo no funcionara-dijo Magneto señalando su casco pero Sasuke sonríe.

-No cubriste tus ojos-dicho esto Sasuke usa el Tsukuyomi para cambia las cosas a su favor.

Pero a hacerlo el genjutsu se refleja en el casco de Magneto y Sasuke cae en su propio jutsu

-Bueno quién lo diría-dijo Magneto

 **Adelantnado**

-Sakura, contendré los recuerdo de Naruto, te diré cuando los tenga todos para que empieces a curar los enlaces neuronales-dijo Wanda y coloca sus manos en la cabeza del inconsciente y el aura de sus poderes. Pasan algunos segundos-Ahora-

Sakura coloca sus manos con chakra y empieza a reparar el daño en el cerebro de Naruto, pasan los minutos, los Avengers miran todo esto desde la distancia sin saber que hacer. Ambas chicas termina y quedan exhausta por la labor.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?-pregunto Wanda

Naruto se levanta y dice

-¡Hola a todos! ¡soy Goku!-dijo Naruto

-ufs, manga equivocado-dijo Wna da y vuelve a recostar aNaruto

 **Adelantando**

Y en otro universo

-Y recuerden somos justicia y venganza pero más venganza que justicia-dijo Tony

 **En el Super Café…**

-¿Aun no entiendo porque terminaron en nuestra historia?-dijo Superman

-Así termina nuestro fanfic, somos geniales-dijo Tony pero todos se lo quedan viendo

-¿Y qué paso con la Civil War y todo eso? ¿Lo solucionaron y ya?-

-Bueno cuando recupere la memoria mis amigos y yo ayudamos a los Avengers y… como no teníamos nada que hacer, decidimos ayudarles, de veras-dijo Naruto

-Colados-dijo ichigo

-¿Qué? No te escuche, que tu manga termino en que-dice Tony con sarcasmo-Y si ustedes hablan sacaremos los de sus películas-

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?-dice Superman-dime que tan "Epico" fue la civil war 2 y tu que opinas-dice Superaman viendo a Stev Rogers-Capitán… Hydra-

-Oh por kamisama-dijo Naruto

-Eso si que fue malo-dijo Batman

-¡Yo-yo no se de-de que hablas!-dijo Steve Nervioso

-Pero bueno fue un buen final, todos estamos felices-dijo naruto

-¡Pues yo no!-dijo Sasuke

-Pero ¿porque Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-Porque vi a estos dos sacar el cuerpo de mi hermano-dij Sasuek apuntando a Tony y Batman

-No sabemos de que hablas-dijo Batman nervioso

-Si nunca hariamso algo asi-dijo Tony

Sasuke y activa su sharinga y ve a Bruce y Tony

-¡Hay que ojon!-dijo Batman

-Odio cuando pone esos ojos locos-dijo Tony

Sasuke al poco tiempo los desactiva y se levanta

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunta Steve

-¡A mata a Itachi!... ¡De nuevo!-

-No lo encontrara-dijo Batman

-Sabes que destruirá la baticueva ¿verdad?-dijo Superman

-¿Qué? ¡ESPERA NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-dijo batman que se levanta de inmediato para detener a Sasuke

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡PORQUE SOY…!-decia Batman pero Sasuke usa un genjutsu en Batma que surte efecto de inemediato-¡MIEDOSO A LOS MURCIELAGO! ¡MURICELAGO POR DOQUEIR QUTENMELOS DE ENCIMA!-Batman cae al suelo mientras se arrastra por el suelo

-¿Le tiene miedo a los murciélagos?-dijo Steve

-Si-dijo Superman

-… ¡Eso no tienen sentido!-

-Pero bueno fuimos el mejor crossover-dijo Ironman

-Difiero en eso, Viejo-dice una voz desde fuera

Todos voltean y ven a los Challengers frente a la ventana.

-Oigan chicos, ese es nuestro lugar-dijo Batman (Anakin Skywalker)

-Esto si que se va a poner feo-dijo Ichigo

 **Mientras en el Villian Pub…**

Hichigo se reia al centro de la mesa con Loki, el Guason, Voldemort y El general Zod mientras todos reian

- ** _Y esos idiotas creen que me destruyeron_** -dijo Hichigo en su forma de Lorde Vaste

-Eso el lo bueno de ser malo, el héroe siempre te da por muerto y ¡ZAS! Le recuerde que harán eso por siempre-dijo el Guason

-Hey me gusta que hayas regresado al estilo de Nolan, te ves mejor, pero si-

-Siento en ti ira, rencor, odio-dijo el Emperador de Star Wars

 ** _-Si una loca me destruyo la primera vez pero me vengue al usar a su hijo para matarla-_** dijo Hichigo

-Eres perverso-dijo Loki

-Usar a su propio y obligar a su hijo para acabar con ella, es de lo peor-dijo Voldemort

-Sin dudas este es tu lugar, toma otra ronde de cortesía-dijo el Emperador dándole un tarro lleno

 ** _-No se lo agradezco pero se lo agradezco, ¿entiende a lo que me refiero, verdad?-_**

Hichigo entonces vuelve a su forma normal y toma su cerveza

-Wow, también cambias de forma-dijo Loki sorprendido

- _Esto, no es un Power Up_ -dijo Hichigo

-Es lo que me encanta de los mangas y animes, cuando el héroe cree que ya gano ¡BOOM! el malo sube de nivel-dijo Voldemort

-¿Pero qué paso con el otro? El tipo que te salvo-dijo Zod

- _Así_ _El… dijo que prefiere otro tipo de lugares_ -dijo Hichigo

 **De regreso al Super Café…**

-Disculpe, ¿me pasa la crema?-dijo ina figura encapuchada

-Claro-dijo Superman y le da la crema

-Gracias, jajaja siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

Fin


	9. HISHE 5

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

* * *

Kurama era encerrado dentro del hijo de Kushina y Minato, este se queda solo llorando, Jiraiya observando desde lo lejos, el se voltea y sigue su camino

-Ehhh… Jiraiya-dice Hiruzen atrás de el-¿Qué no se te olvida algo?-Este le señala al niño llorando

Jiraiya lo mira y entre en cuentas

-¡Oh claro, se me olvido!-dijo Jiraiya y toma al niño-Ven aquí pequeño te volveré un pervertido de primera como yo-

Hiruzen lo observa y no puede sentirse culpable por estas perversiones de su alumno

-Bueno, echando a perder se aprende… ¿Qué será lo que aprendí?-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Como Debio Haber Terminado Naruto_**

 **¡SIN RELLENO!**

WOOOO HOOOO

Kakashi entra al salón y con sus rapidos reflejos atrapa el borrador.

-Cómo si no vi venir esto—dice Kakashi y los observa-son una bola de… ¡OH POR KAMISAMA! ¡ERES IGUAL A MI SENSEI! ¿Cómo te llamas chico?-

Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo hokage-

-¿Qué curioso? El apellido de la esposa del cuarto hokage era Uzumaki-

-¡En serio!-

-Si… ya que más da, eres el hijo del cuarto Hokage-

-¡DE VERAS!-

-Claro-dice Kakashi y mira a su lado a Sasuke-¿Y quien tenemos aquí? Sasuke Uchiha. Tranquilo amigo, te entrenare para que consigas tu venganza, es una promesa que hago sobre la tumba de mi amigo Obito Uchiha-Kakshi agarra a ambos chico-Por Kamisama siento que tengo el futuro de Konoha en mis manos con ustedes-

-Oigas ¿y yo qué?-dijo Sakura y los tres hombres la voltean a ver

-Neh, también puedes unirte, toda historia en este mundo necesita un trió, es como con aquella trinidad de héroes que no son de Marvel-

 **Adelantando**

Zabusa aparece en la rama del árbol observando a los shinobis de Konoha

-¡Ahora Haku!-grita Zabusa y todos son congelados

-Fue efectivo-dijo Haku apareciendo sin su mascara

-Yo queria una pelea con Hatake pero creo que es mejor asegurar mi paga, ahora matemos al viejo-

 **Adelantando**

-muy bien, el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha seras una excelente…-decia Orohimaru pero explota de repente.

-Que idiota no vio que estaba encima de un montón de papel explosivo-dijo Sasuke

 **Adelantando**

Gaara y naruto se enfrentan en el bosque

-Oye, eres un Biju ¿Verdad?-pregunta Gaara

-¿Por?-responde Naruto intrigado

-No debemos pelearnos sino unirnos para acabar con ellos, hay muchos más de nsostros-

-Bueno, yo quería decirte que no es bueno…-

-Tambien hay lindas chicas Bijus-

-¡Que empiece el caos!-

 **Adelantando**

-¡Sasku vuelve! ¡No puedes huir de la aldea!-

-Pues claro qu no idiota-

-¿En serio?-

-Lo planee junto a Kakashi sensei para entrar en la organización de Orochimaru destruyéndola desde adentro, acabar con Atatsuki y vengarme de Itachi, no pienso dejar la aldea además, ¿Dónde iria después?-

-¿Entonces no te volviste malo?

-Claro que no idiota-

-Que bueno, de veras-

-Pero aun así tengo que noquearte para que se vea creíble-

-… Espera ¿qué?-

-¡Chidori!-Y Sasuke ataca a Naruto electrocutándolo

 **Adelantando**

-Lady Tsunade, quiero que me tome como su aprendiz-dijo Sakura frente a la quinta Hokage

-No le veo el problema-responde Tsunade

-¡En serio! Wow, se lo agradezco pero solo quiero saber algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Ese Jutsu que la vuelve joven también se puede usar… ya sabe-

-Para que te crezcan los pechos, claro, ¿acaso creías que estas son naturales? Jeje por favor-

 **Adelantando**

Ya han pasado tres años y Naruto se encuentra con Sasuke ambos se miran lanzando chispas…

-Jajajaja-ambos rien con ligereza

-¿Lo conseguiste?-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué no vez el lugar destruido? Esto me acerca a Atatsuki y por ende Itachi-

-¡Hey Sasuke mira! ¡ya las tengo grandes!-dijo Sakura apareciendo con sus pecho DD

 **Adelantando**

-Muy bien estamso todos reunidos…-decía un miembro de Aatatsuki

- _Ahora si se la jodieron en grandes mis chavos, Que ninguno de nosotros será su esclavo_ -dijo Killer B

Y el resto de los bijus aparecían junto a los Kages y ninjas mas poderosos para acabar con ellos destruyéndolos de una vez y por todas.

 **Ó**

-Muy bien estamso todos reunidoOOOOOS…-decia un miembro de Aatatsuki pero todos eran absorbidos por un vacio dimensional que acaba con ellos, de entre las sombras aparece Itachi

-Bien, de algo me sirvió la confianza ciega de Pain a mi favor, bueno creo que con eso, AGH-decia Itachi pero Sasuke aparece de una salto apuñalando a Iatchi

-¡Esto fue por MI clan! ¡Perra!-

-¿Pero qué?-aparece Jiraiya-¿Por qué mataste a Itachi?-pregunta el a Sasuke su acción

-Al fin me vengue de que matara mi clan, el merecía morir-

-¡Claro que no pedazo de idiota! ¡El era mi espía, conexión secreta con konoha y agente secreto ninja!-

Sasuke se queda con la boca abierta por lo que escucho

-¿Entonces no era un traidor?-pregunto Sasuke acomplejado

-No, era como tu pero mucho, mucho mejor y papá Kishimoto lo sabe-

-¡Maldito Kishimoto! ¡M e vengare de ti!-

 **Adelantando…**

Madara Uchiha se preparaba para encarar al ejercito de shinobis pero un borrón negro aparece frente a el y con un golpe de la cacha de su zantpakuto lo coloca un sello en la frente y este empiea a desaparecer, una mariposa negra se lleva el alma corropida del fundador del clan Uchiha

-En tu cara Naruto-dijo Ichigo Kurosaki

 **Pero asi es como debió haber terminado… Según las fujoshis**

Los tres shinobis al fin vencen a Kaguya

-¡Lo logramso Sasuke!-

-Lo se Naruto-

-Al fin podremos estar juntos-

-Si juntos-

 _Careless Whisper music_

-Sasuke-

-Naruto-

-Besame Teme-

-Tu besame Dobe-

Sasuke y Naruto se besan sin ningún pudor, al fin estaba juntos y nadie podría arruinar ese moemento

-¿Y por esto me las infle?-dijo Sasuka indignada ya que por el jutsu de Tsubade aumento sus pechos

 **En el Super Café…**

Batman y Superman están reunidos con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya en sus versiones adultas de veinta tantos años

-Que bien que no termino así-dijo Naruto

-No me puedo creer que las fujoshis quisieran que todo termianara así, es decir, Naruto no es gay, sasuke no es gay ¿o si?-dijo Sakura

-No lo soy, soy macho lomo plateado, pecho peludo que se respeta-dijo Naruto

-Yo lo dudo-dice Sasuke sin voltear a ver la Uzumaki-A diferencia de ti yo no me transformaba en una chica a cada momento-

-Es un chiste-dijo Batrman

-Créanme, no lo es-dijo Sakura

-Bueno, al fin terminaron ¿no es así?-dijo superman

-Si hablas del manga desde hace años pero la serie no ha terminado y ya está por salir Baruto Next Generatión, ¿Qué alguien me explique como es eso?-dijo Naruto

-Pero bien ya hicieron historia, es decir, un chico que es bueno, ultimo de su clanes, que casi son razas según su universo como si fuera "el último hijo" de algo, un chico que se vuelve un ser vengativo por la muerte de sus padre y que persigue al asesino de estos como un ser "oscuro", y una hermosa chica que es todo una "maravilla" en el combate "cof" me suenan conocido-

-No somos ustedes-dijeron los tres shinobis a Superman

-Está bien entonces diremos que eres un tipo simpatico que come mucho y pelea con artes marciales orientales cuyo nomnre hace referencia a una comida-dijo Superman

-Si lo pones asi…-dice Naruto

-¡Naruto!-responde Sasuke con fastidio

-Hoigan, prefiero que me comparen con ellos que me vuelvan a decir "oh miren, es el nuevo Goku"

En eso aparece Goku de la nada.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre Superman?-dijo HGoku emocionado

-Es increíble-dijo Sasuke

-Lo sé-responde Batman

-Yo ni siquiera pensé en ti, así que deja de hacer eso Goku-dijo Superman con fastidio

-¿Goku que no tienes una familia que cuidar?-dijo Naruto

-Pero quiero pelear con Superman Naruto-

-Estás diciendo que prefieres pelearte con un tipo super bueno y tranquilo que estar con tu familia-dijo Sakura

Goku los mira con desden por sus palabras

-Ustedes antes eran chéveres chicos-dijo Goku y se tele transporta

-El peor padre de todos-dijo Sakura

-Es incluso peor padre que Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-Hey, pero es cierto, el es el peor-responde Sasuke

-Aun asi, no pueden negar que tiene muchas de los comic-dijo Batman

-Incluso Kishimoto le paso la continuación de la historia a otra persona, eso es muy de los comics-dijo Superman

-Sobre todo Itachi-dijo Batman

-¿qué tiene mi hermano?-dijo Sasuke con mucha curiosidad

-No puedes negar que se siente algo con Itachi, era muy… Nolan-dijo Batman-

-No empecemos con eso de nuevo Bruce, eso ya fue-dijo Superman

-Porque el no era el héroe que necesitaba sino el que se merecía Konoha, un vigilante protector, un caballero de la noche-

-¿No que yo era Batman?-dijo Sasuke

-Neh, yo te miro como un Nightwing muy oscuro, mas bien su sidekick, el es más como yo… porque soy Batman-

-¿Sabes que quien mato a mis padres fue el? ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke enojado con el vigilante

-De acuerdo, dejemos esto aun lado, escuche que su peli ya esta rodándose ¿Cómo se sienten?-dijo Superman

-genial, solo que hay un pequeño detalle-dijjo Naruto

-¿Y cual es?-dijo Batman

-Si, es una película de Naruto pero no es sobre de mi-dijo Naruto y ambos héroes de DC lo miran extrañado-es sobre como naci, como Kurama destruyola aldea y la muerte de mis padres-

-Como toda película de Superman-dijo Superman

-… ¿En serio?-djo Naruto con sarcasmo

-¿Entonces será una precuela?-pregunto Sakura confundido

-La historia si esta en el manga pero esto es para hacerla "cronológicamente" exacta-dijo Naruto

-Asi que volverás a ser un niño "de verdad"-dijo Batman

-Lo sé, en el manga y anime ya soy padre pero en la pelicula de Hollywood soy un niño, ¿Qué es eso? De veras-

-Yo quiero decir algo-dijo Sakura

-Adelante, que estas en confianza-dijo Superman

-Gracias, bueno ustedes dijeron que nosotros somos copias de ustedes-dijo Sakura

-¡Asi es!-dijo SUperman

-Somos geniales-dijo Batman

-Pero ustedes tampoco son taaaan originales como creen-dijo Sakura

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo SUperman

-Es imposible-dijo Batman

-Si tu eres el arquetipo de hercules-dice Sakura señalando a Superman-en sus componentes claves son lo mismo, seres que vienes de planos superiores que en sus mundos son normales pero entre mortales son dioses y si lo vemos así, a ti Superman, te hubiera quedado mucho mejor el de alguien haciendo tareas herculanas en Batman v Superman que el de un nuevo Jesucristo-

-jeje, esa fue buena-dijo Batman

-En cambio a ti estas prácticamente basado en el Zorro, es mas las caracteristicans tanto de Bruce Wayne como de Batman, Gotham y la forma en que actúan es idéntica, es decir son perdonas acaudaladas, que tienen un identidad secreta, que recorren sus ciudades corruptas repartiendo justicia, se transportan mediante un transporte rápido y veloz, que cruzan edificios con una herramienta que cargan en su cinturón… ah y ambos se visten de negro y-guarida seccrete es una cueva solo que el Zorro lo hizo 20 años antes que tu-

-Si pero de todos los héroes soy el más realista-dijo Batman hacendo su jugada contra Sakura

-De hecho, el zorro está basado de un personaje de la vida real haciéndolo a él mucho mas verídico que tu-

-Eso arde, de veras-dijo Naruto

-Ya no eres tan impresionante ahora-dijo Sasuke

-De acuerdo todos somos copias de copias, nadie es original pero nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no-dijo Batman

-¿y eso que seria?-dijo Naruto

-Un universo cinematográfico-dijeron ambos héroes de DC

-Sabe que Marvel ya les llevan la delantera en eso verdad-dijo Sakura y ambos héroes de DC

Fin

Muchas gracias por ver este HISHE, les quiero decir que el siguiente HISHE será sobre el Villian Pub, aquellos que leyeron el HISHE de How I Met Ypur Mother sabran de que se trata, de la versión Anime del HISHE Final Boss con Goku y créanme les dara risa como será eso después de un tiempo subiré el primer Hero Swap l cual no les quiero decirn anda y que será épico u comico, as i sin más me despiedo. Gracias por su atencion


	10. HISHE 6

ATENCIÓN.

How Is Should Have Ended es propiedad de Daniel Baxter, no se intentan copiar, imitar o flajear el concepto original sino extender el mismo a otros medios como lo es FANFICTION. NET

Creado por fans para fans

* * *

 **Como debió haber terminado K.N.D. Los Chicos del Barrio**

Uno observa a los de la otra cuadra, los cuales temblaban ya que el tenia el envejecerdor en su mano.

¿Qué vas hacer? Numero uno-dijo Cinco

Tiempo después Uno llega a la reunión de los adultos.

-¡OIGAN, ADULTOS! ¡MIREN QUE TENGO!-dijo Uno aun como adulto y les muestra a Padre de Niño

-¡Sueltame mocoso!-dijo Padre con voz de niño

-Oh, que tierno, ¡Den le cariño, adulto!-dijo Uno mientras avienta a Padre el cual de inmediato

Uno sale del lugar y se encuantra con su equipo y amigos

-¿Y bien?-dijo Dos

-Está hecho-dijo Uno y se vuelve un niño de nuevo

-Entonces destrocemos esa chimistreta antes de que ven un viento polaco-dijo Cuatro

-Saben… tengo una mejor idea-dijo Uno y mira el envejecedor

 **Tiempo después…**

-Y asi termino la guerra en contra de los adultos y adolecentes, la paz reino y los niños son felices al fin, gracias a que recreamos y pusimos en orbita varios satélites con la tecnilogia para revertir el envejecimiento -dijo Uno viendo a un nuevo grupo de chicos del barrios pero todo estos muchas dudas sobre su elección-De acuerdo y como vivo de mis fans es hora de las preguntas, asi que pregúntenme mi chavos, pregúntenme-

-A si… ah… si los adultos ya no existen ¿Cómo es que estamos viviendo ahora?-

-Bueno vivimos en armo…-decia Uno

-Yo no me refería a eso, sino a que ¿si tenemos algun sistema económico o de gobierno?-

-En realidad somos niños para niños y nuestro sistema económico es a base de… ¿eh…? ¡caramelos!-dijo Uno

-entonces si me como mis caramelos ¿Eso me hace podre o ambicioso?-

-Eso… es por…-intento decir uno

-Ademas, no hay doctores y muchos de nosotros noes estmos enfermando y no sabemos de que-

-¡La comida del super escacea!-

-¡No se cocinar!-

-¡Ya no hay mas carne!-

-¡Ya no hay mas programas de TV, película ni videojuegos!-

-¡El canal para adultos solo muestra mujeres encueradas con hombres que se les enciman de forma rara! ¿Eso qué?-

-… eh… yo… ¡SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR! GUUUUAAA-dijo uno para después salir corriendo mientras lloraba

Fin

El abuelo de Uno aparece viéndose como un adulto de 30

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso? Estoy joven de nuevo… pero… algo se me olvida… ¡ya recordé!-dijo el abuelo volviendo a invocar su forma oscura-¡JAJAJA! ¡Es hora de dominar el mundo una vez más!-Pero en eso uno onda de energía lo rejuvenece voviendolo un niño-Maldicion-


	11. Quesadillas

**Quesadillas**

Batman y supreman esta sentados viendo el menú del Super Café

-Ya viste-dijo Batman a superman

-¿Que?-responde Superman rápidamente

-Hay algo nuevo en el menú-dijo Batman

-Oh es verdad, quesadillas-dijo superman

-Hmp-

-¿Ahora que?-

-Según esto nos dan tres tipos de quesadillas, de queso, pollo y carne de res-

-¿Y el problema es…?-pregunta Superman

-Que según su nombre todas llevan queso, entonces ¿porque nos dicen que hay quesadilla de queso y todas tiene queso?-dojo Batman con mucha dudas

-Es comida Bruce no hay que pensarle tanta-

-Solo digo que para que una quesadilla se una quesadilla debe llevar queso-

-¿Entonces porque hay de pollo y carne?-

-Porque no son quesadilla-

-Eso es estúpido, aquí dice que son quesadillas-dijo Superman cuestionando la lógica de Batman

-¡Que te digo que la quesadilla lleva queso!-dijo Batman dando un golpe a la mesa

-La quesadilla pueden no llevar queso y aun asi ser quesadilla-

-Una quesadilla lleva queso, su nombre lo dice-

-De acuerdo, entonces según tu lógica Batwoman puede ser Batman-

-¿Que? Eso no tonto, ella no puede ser Batman, Porque Yo Soy Batman-

-No o, ella puede ser Batman porque en su nombre lleva Bat y man -dice Superman y Batman se lo queda viendo afilando su mirada contre el Kriptonian- así que SI puede ser Batman

-¡Está bien, terminemos con esto!, pidamos unas quesadillas yo de queso y tu de carne-

-Oh no, yo pediré la de queso y tú la de carne para que asi veamos quien tiene razón-sentencio Superman

-Ya estas-afirmo Batman

 _Tiempo después…_

Los héroes de DC observasn sus quesadillas esperando recibir lo que pidieron

-Sip, es de quedo ¿Qué hay de la tuya?-pregunto Superman tras abrir y ver lo que taia su quesadilla

-Tiene queso-responde Batman de forma cortante

-Pero ni siquiera la abriste-

-No es necesario, se que tiene queso-

¿Y porque crees que tiene queso?-

-¡Porque Soy Batman!-

Superman, no convencido ve con su visión de rayos x la quesadilla y descubre que la quesadilla no tenia queso

-sip, no tiene queso-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo acabo de ver con mi visión de rayos x, no tiene nada de queso-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Batman y abre la quesadilla y se encuentra con la terrible verdad, ¡La quesadilla no llevaba queso!-

-Entonces… ¿las quesadillas llevan queso?-dice Superman y Batman solo se lo queda mirando-¿Y sabes porque no tiene razón?-pregunto Superman

-…¿porque?-dijo Batman de mala gana

-¡Porque esa es una quesadilla sin queso!-

Fin

-¡Hey!... ¿quieres saber si llevo queso?-Superman movía su queadillas haciendo que esta pareciera que hablara

-Madura Superman-


	12. HISHE 7

Rukia es recibe la mordiada del Hollow pero esta a la vez esta logra herir al enorme espíritu corrompido. Rukia cae mientras Ichigo mira con impotencia lo sucedido. Rukia cae apollandose de un poste.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ichigo con preocupación

-Estoy muy débil pero… puedo pasarte… mis poderes-dijo Rukia con dificultad

-¿Como?-dijo Ichigo con dudas

-Usando i zantpakuto te puedo pasar mis poderes de shinigami incrustándotela en el pecho-dice Rukia pero Ichigo se la queda viendo de forma incomoda-¿qué?-

-No te ofendas pero es una manera muy estúpida, además ¿estas segura de que servira? Esdecir ¿ya lo haz hecho antes?-

-¡Tu confía, quieres!-dice Rukia irritada ya que no le quedaba tiempo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosa..AAAGH-dijo Ichigo al sentir como la espada de Rukia le cortaba sus órganos internos

-¡OH NO! ¡No debió pasar esto!-dijo Rukia perturbada.

-¡¿Y que creía que pasaria!-dijo Ichigo desangrándose

-Bueno… debi pasarte mis poderes con mi zantpakuto para que pudieras vencer al Hollow ¡No esto!-

-¡…ERES UNA IDIOTA!-dijo Ichigo para después desplomares en el suelo, muerto

-¡Wow! Yo esperaba pelearme a muerte con el pero no que tu lo mataras por mi. Pero bueno comida gratis sigue siendo comida… ñam-ñam-ñam-ñam-ñam-dijo el Hollow para después comerse a Rukia e Ichigo

-AAAAAAGH-

 **COMO DEBIO HABER TERMINADO BLEACH**

Ichigo y Rukia se encuentran con Uryu durante la noche

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunta imperativamente Ichigo pero Uryu solo le dispara una flecha de reiatsu que logra darle en el pecho-¡Aaagh! ¡Me muero!-Ichigo cae del súbito al suelo

-Odio a los shinigamis-

 ** _Adelantando…_**

Uryu e Ichio son rodeados por los hollow.

-Y asi fue que mi abuelo murió… por los shinigamis-Dijo Uryu con recelo

-Si seras idiota tu abuelo no dijo eso-reponde Ichigo con enoja ante lo que dijo el otro sujeto

-Claro que si-

-¡No lo dijo,Tarado!-

-Claro que lo dije Uryu-aparece le abuelo de Uryu con una apariencia distinta

-¡Abuelo! ¿pero como?... ¿y esa ropa?-

-Es que me volvi un hollow una vez que mori, llegue al hueco mundo y me transforme en un arracar-Ambos chicos se miran ya que no entendían nada-Si lo se, complicado, pero lo importante es que se unan, además son primos-

¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!/ ¡QUEEEEEEEEÉ!-Dijeron ambos al escuchar eso con una enorme sorpresa

-Si, tu mamá Ichigo y tu papá Uryu son primos, primos segundos, pero primos al final de cuentas, y que ambos como quincies se tenia que casar entre si pero luego pasaron las cosas, Masaki conocía al padre de este, que por cierto es un shinigami, el perdido y anterior capitán del escuadron 10-dijo el abuelo de uryu y en eso aparece Rukia.

-¡Espere anciano! ¿Acaso dice que el padre ichigo es Isshin Shiba?-dice Rukia para después ver a Ichigo- Aun que viéndolo bien… eso explicaría porque Ichigo se parece tanto a Kaien… ya que Kaien e Isshin eran primos… y del mismo clan, el clan Shiba-

-Muy bien, ahora únanse chico, porque un shinigami, Sousuke Aizen planea algo y mas que nunca hay que esta junto-dijo el viejo Ishida para después irse de ahí

-Abuelo ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Uryu

-A ver a los Vizards, el viejo Urahara debe saber donde andan esto locos-

 _Adelantando…_

Rukia se encuentra con Byakuya y su teniente Renji.

-Detente Rukia-grita Renji al frente de ella-No hagas esto mas complicado-

Pero unas flechas los impactan intenta defenderse pero Ichigo le da un corte por la espalda dejandolos en el suelo.

-Maldito nos corto nuestros flujos de reiatsu-dijo Renji mientras intentaba levantarse

-Saber, tu abuelo tenia razón-dijo Ichigo mientras Uryu se le acercaba

-De acuerdo, ya salvamos a Rukia ¿ahora **que** sigue?-dijo Uryu a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento

En la sociedad de alma los miembros del sexto escuadron están a la espera de su capitán yy teniente.

-¿A que hora regresa el capitán Kuchiki?-

-Si, el y el teniente Abarai ya se tardaron-

En eso escuchan un sonido, todos miran a todas partes, ene so ven un punto negro en el cielo, parece ser alguna clase de roca, esta atraviesa la barrera de protección sin problemas y cuando cae una enorme explosion nuclear sucede, arrasan do con todo el Gotein 13.

De regreso al mundo de los vivo, debajo de la tienda de Urahara, el propietario esta en una puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Listo, con eso bastara-dijo Urahara sin mucha preocupación

-¡Sombrerero loco! ¡ ¿acaso eso fue una bomba nuclear?!-dijo Ichigo impactado por lo que vio

-De hecho es una bomba atómica, la intercepte en el 45, esta iba a ser el trecer impacto… ¡wow que referencia ! nadia supo que paso, jeje-pero Ichigo se lo uqueda viendo con muchas in cognitas-¿Desde hace cuanto crees que estoy en este mundo? Ademas debemos reunir a los Vizard para destruir lo que quede de los experimentos de Aizen-

 ** _Adelantando…_**

Kenpachi ataca a Ichigo este intenta blaquearlo pero este atraviesa su zantpakuto y le da en el corazón. Su espada se rompe, el cae muerto y Kenpashi le da la espalda. En eso siente un enorme poder y ve a Ichigo como Lorde Vasto.

-¡Este si de dara…!-decia Zaraki pero el Lorde Vasto lo ataca con unzero y destruye media Gotei 13. Al despejarse el humo se ve la figura carbonizada del capitán shinigami, el cual es barrida por el viento

¡¿KENI?!-grita Yashiro y ve al Lorde Vasto-Ahora veras…-Pero el shollow le gruñe mientras le brilla los ojos y esto le pone la piel de gallina a la pequeña niña-¿…eh? Mejor luego ¡Adios!-

 ** _Adelantando…_**

Aizen estaba en el hueco mundo ya con Orihime mientrs se acerca para darle ese perverso beso a la incente chica.

-¡Alto ahí!-dice Ulquiorra

-¿Qué quieres Ulquiorra?-pregunta Aizen

-Nosotros estomos muriendo por ti y tu solo te enganchas a una chica que hizo esto por el amor a ese shinigami-

-Bueno pues los demas piensan que no es asi-

-De hecho aquí los tengo reunidos a todos-Detrás de Ulquiorra aparece el resto de los Arracars

-¿Pense que estaban pleando con los shinigamis?-dijo Aizen

-¿es en serio? Los niveles son prácticamente desiertos pasaran días antes de siquiera parar el primer nivel-dijo Barragan

Mientras en otro lado…

-¡¿Y ahora donde?!-dijo Rukia

-¡Yo que se enana!-dijo Ichigo

-pero te seguimos a ti Ichigo-dijo Sado

-¡Chad! ¡No ayudas!-

De regreso a la torre…

-Aun asi no pueden oponérseme a mi poder-

-…. Somos casi tan poderosos como tu y en conjun to somos mucho mas poderosos que tu asi que…-decia Coyote StarrK

-¡pero yo tengo esto!-Aizen les muestra un pequeño objeto, el hogyoku, que a sus ojos parece…

-¿una canica?-dijo Tier al ver lo que era

-No es una canica-dijo aizen

-¿pero si parece una canica?-dijo Yammy

-¡¿Qué no lo es?!-

Yo pensé que Aizen era un genio pero al parexcer solo es un chiflado-dijo Yammy

-Veremos quiene es el chiflado a ver su poder… ¡vamos funciona! ¡ya paso suficiente tiempo para que maduraras! ¡Vamos, tenecesito! ¡AHORA!-Aizen movia el Hogoyku que aun seguía inerte

-… muy bien… acabemoslo-dijo Grimmjawl todos los arracar, a lo lejos ee ve a Orihime

-YAAAAY-grita de alegría al ver como Aizen era destruido

 ** _Adelantando…_**

Aizen aparece son su forma perfeccionada el el cielo de Karakura

-Al fin, tengo este poder infinito y mi reinado empieza… ¿PERO QUË?-de inmediato es encerrado de algo que sale de su cuerpo. Al terminar este cae al suelo.

Urhara se acerca a el.

-si, poder infinito… para encerrarte por la eternidad-dijo Urahara al ver el capullo que ncerfraba a Aizen

-¿Seguro que no aldra de ahí?-dijo Ichigo acercándose a el

-¡Por supuesto, yo lo hice!-responde Urahara con mucho orgullo

-Eso no me inspira confianza-

-Entonces ¿por que me puse mi "bikini warrior"?-dijo Yoruichi con su atuendo muy provocador

-… ¿fanservice?-dijo Urahara

 ** _Adelantando…_**

P **ERO ASI DEBIO HABER TERMINADO**

Ichigo se lanza contra Aizen e Yhwach, el tiempo se termina, Uryo lanza su flecha sagrada, logrando darle al Quincy. Ichigo va tras Aizen esta a poco de tomar el puesto del rey espiritual kurosaki le lanza un getsuga tenshou con su espada rota en desesperación y un resplandor ilumina a todos.

-¡OH NO! Aizen.. el se volvió..-decia Ichigo en desesperación pero el se calma al oir una voz de alguien familiar

-No Ichigo, tu te volviste el nuevo rey espiritual-dijo Rukia y el se veía con el atuendo del mismo

-Esto es lo mejor-dice Urahahra apareciendo-Tu siempre quisite proteger a los demas, y en esa posición lo lograras-

-Yo no se, ¿que hay de Karin?, ella…-

-Tranquilo, yo la protegeré-dijo Toshiro

-¿Y como puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por que si fallo, mi corazón es el que sufrir, yo la amo Ichigo-

-Esto es duro-dijo Renji

-Se que podras Ichigo-dijo Rukia

-De acuerdo es hora de irme-decia Ichigo mientras se preparaba para marcarse

-¡Espera!-dijo Orihime y lo toma de la mano-No tienes que hacerlo solo-

El verla el sabe lo que ell quiso decir, su corazón lo sabe muy bien y en no podría negarse a sus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo Orihime, enonces seras mi esposa desde ahora y para siempre-

Ambos se dan un apasionado veso mientras se contempla la devastación que dejo esta guerra.

 **En el SuperCafe…**

-como diría el otro, "asi debió haber terminado, de veras"-dijo Ichigo

-Aun asi hiciste hito amigo, eras uno de los tres grandes que competían para ser el nuevo… bueno… tu sabes…-decia Superman

-¿quien? ¿el nuevo Goku?-dijo Ichigo y como si fuera magia aparece el propio Goku

-¡Superman pele…!-decia Goku con mucha alegría

Goku ¿ya hiciste lo que te pedimos?-dijo superman

-En eso esto pero si los derroto pelearas conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo Goku emocionado

-Eso si los derrotas-dijo Superman y Goku se teletransporta

-¿de que hablan ustedes?-pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad

-De nada, volviendo contigo, no fue de la mejor manera hubieron un monton de cosas sin sentido-dijo superman

-Lo se ¿Cómo es que el escuadron más cero perdió tan facil? Se suponía que era el escudrón mas poderoso-dijo Ichigo confundido

-Aunque si lo piensas bien, al final terminaron como lo que eran, un cro a la izquierda-dijo Batman

-Si ¿Y como es que todos no fueron sufiientes para detenerlos? Hasta se les unieron los Arracars-dijo superman

-aunque te quedaste con una de las buenas, y si que sta buena-dijo Batman

-Es obvio que no conoces a Orihime-dijo Ichigo

-Pero ¡Hey! Estrenaste teaser tráiler de tu live accion-dijo Superman

-Seeee… Pero… yo no le tendría mucha Ichigo

-Pero si es hecha por Warner-dijo Batman

-¿Qué no vieron ghost in the shell? Ademas a mi mangaka no le dicen "Tetas al kubo" por nada-dijo Ichigo

-Es cierto… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién interpretaría a Yoruichi? Ren Kukikuchi bien bronceada-dijo Superman

-Eso sonó muy racista-dijo Batman

-Mas racista que te critiquen por parecer un soldado nazi ¿En serio? Pero tienen razón, Warner es el que hizo Wonder Woman asi que puede haber una esperanza-dijo Ichigo

-Hey, Nosotros también sacamos una película-dijo Batman

-Lo siento pero esa cosa no es tan buena, además Wonder Woman los acabo sin problemas-dijo Ichigo

-Eso duele, amigo-dijo Superman

-Solo espero que no me pongan algo tan estúpido que shoquee a todos en el mal sentido-dijo Ichigo

-Como que tu hermana tiene el mismo nombre que la prima de Naruto-dijo Superman refiriendos al nombre de Karin

-¡No ayudan!-responde IChigo

FIN


	13. HISHE 8

DE HISHE

-¡Claro que bajaremos este martillo…!-decía Thorang alterada

-¡… y subiremos las manos!-decía el kriptoniano

Ambos dan un impresionante salto con intención de acabar con Batman pero este no se mueve y en el momento exacto de su capa saca el escudo del capitán América y se pone en cuclillas ambos golpean el escudo pero el bibranio los repele de inmediato con una poderosa onda expansiva el lugar reciente el impacto, autos, caminos, autobuses, todo lo que estuviera cerca es alejado del sitio de en donde se encontraba, la nube de polvo se disipa y se muestra todo el lugar en mal estado.

Ironman y Backwargreymon se levantan quitándose los escombros de encima y se acercan al Cabllero de la Noche, al igual que los otros.

-Si ya terminaron es hora de hablar-dijo Batman

-Oigan, miren-dice Blackwargreymon señalamdo al frente, todos voltean a ver que era

-Hoolaa-responde Aizen con alegría

-¡Espera!, ¿te quedaste ahí todo el tiempo?-pregunta Ironman

-Así es-

-¿Por qué no huiste mientra nosotros peleabamos?-pregunta Thorang

-No les dire… guajajaja, guajajaja,-El grupo de superhéroes se lo queda viendo mientras el exshinigami se sigue riendo- ¡Guajajaja, guajajaja, guajajaja-

-Muy bien algo me dice que este sujeto trama algo malo-dijo Zearch con dudas sobre Aizen

-Sí, no me agrada la forma en que se ríe, es muy sarcástica-dijo Batman

-Bien, entonces haremos esto-dijo Batman y todos le ponen atención-Interrogamos a Aizen aquí, luego no regresamos al Brave Heart y durante el vuelo planeamos que hacer en base a lo que le sacamos a ese sujeto, ponemos trampas, detenemos a los malos, volvemos a la normalidad a Xilra y Arsenal, y evitando que el mundo se entere de nuestra presencia-

-Wow es un plan muy bueno ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?-dijo Zearch impresionado

-Yo pensé que terminaríamos peleando de una gran ciudad a plena luz del dia… como Nueva York-dijo Thorang

-¿Qué tiene de especial Nueva York?-dijo Superman X algo incomodo de que fuera ahí

-Bueno es Nueva York, la Gran Manzana, la Estatua de la Libertad, ya sabes-responde Alex Alex

-¿Qué no puede ser en otro lugar?-

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunta Zearch

-Yo que se, ¿ehhh? ¡El extremo opuesto a Tijuana!-

-¿… Tapachula?-contesta Thorang

-Si, eso-

-Lo importante ahora es seguir este plan-

-Ah sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Zearch algo incrédulo

-¡porque, SOY BATMAN!-Anakin sale corriendo directo a la ciudad-¡VANCOUVER, YO SOY BATMAN!-

De regreso en el Brave Heart Anakin de de aquí allá diciendo…-

-¡B.A.S.E. YO SOY BATMAN!-

-NACIONES HUNIDAS, ¡YO SOY BATMAN!-

-GENTE DE TAPACHULA, YO SOY BATMAN, CON UN TRAJE REFERENCIA A BATMAN BEYOND-

-DETENGO MISILES, ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!-

-SALVO A IRONMAN, ¡PORQUE SOY BATMAN!-

En alguna parte de Guatemala…

Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark y Makoto Shimokawa miran como Anakin le dice prácticamente a todo el mundo de que el es Batman.

-wow, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien mas incomodo que tu en decir "porque soy Batman"-dijo Tony y Bruce solo lo voltea a ver.

-Tiene razón señor Wayne, es incluso más incomodo que usted-dijo makoto y también recibe una mirada de Bruce

-De acuerdo, mañana busco un remplazo porque…-

-fuiste Batman-dice Makoto y Tony al mismo tiempo

-No fui, SOY Batman-

-En serio, porque el dice otra cosa-responde Tony

-Como te odio Stark.

Como Debio Haber Terminado…

 _¡THE CHALLENGER!_

 _(LOS RETADORES)_

Kohaku corre por las calles entre los enemigos.

-Si, ¡wah!, ¡Escudo y brazo!-dice Kohaku mientras da una salto

-¡Vamos vengan que aquí les dare unas tijeras!-dijo Korra lanzando fuego y puedras.

-¡Esto es lo que opino de tu nuevo cannon de Star Wars!-dice Xilra cortado a sus rivales con los sables de luz

-Aquí viene algo grande-dice Batman volando frente a Chtulhu

-Muy grande-reafirma Ironman a su lado

-Yo te enseñare quiene esta sobrevalorado-dijo Superman X lanzando su visión térmica a un potal y calcinando a todos los que pasen

-Que dios lovecraft ni que nada, te doy tu estate quieeto-dice Rusho convirtiéndose en un angel y deteniendo a la descomunal bestia

-Sí que soy buena y estoy aun más buena-dice Arsenal desde lo alto de un edificio lanzando tres flechas de forma consecutiva

-Adios Gorila espacial-dijo Korra meintras tira a un Brute de su vehiculo

-Estoy histérico porque ni se me hizo mención es Digimon Tri-dijo Blackwargreymon X en la espalda del Otashi

-Prueben un poco de mi martillo-dijo Thorang llegan a apoyar a su compañero a la vez que lanzaba su martillo al cielo pero…

-¡Mi remate!-dice Superman X cayendo desde el cielo con el martillo de la asgardiana

-¡Marimacha su abuela!-dice Korra sangoloteando a Aizen y Madara con su metal control

-Doble final/Doble final-Iroman y Batman entran al portal y termina con la invasión.

Russho, Anakin, Kel-L, Zearch y Thorang están reunidos alrededor de Alex quien esta tendido en el suelo.

-Rusho, ¿sabes de algún buen logar para comer?-pregunta Alex al angel guardian

-Mh… se me ocurre un lugar-responde Rusho con una sonrisa

Tiempo después en el Super Café…

-Al fin terminaron-dijo Superman

-Si, solo les tomo más de dos años-reafirma batman mientras lo señala con su taza de cafe

-¡Hogan!, denos algo de crédito-dijo Rusho algo indignado por lo dicho por Batman y Superman

-Ademas ¿Quién es este?-dijo Batman señalando a Batman

-Soy Batman-responde Batman

-No lo eres-dice Batman

-Claro que lo soy, usted me dio el traje, la capa y todo-dice Batman

-Suficiente, ya me están confundiendo esto de que Batman le dice a Batman-dijo Rusho

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Superman confundido

-Oh, es cierto, ustedes no pueden leer los comentarios, mi error-dice Rusho

-Aunque eres un Batman muy raro-dijo Superman X

-¿Qué insinuas?-dijo Batman

-Dice, que eres Batman, literalmente en todos lados-

-Batman por aquí-dijo Arsenal

-Batma por aca-dijo Xilra

-Batman por todos lados-dijo Korra

-¿?Queeeeeé? Yo no hago eso-dijo Btman algo nerviosos y todos se lo queda viendo-no mucho…-lo siguen viendo de forma incomoda-… de acuerdo tal vez lo hago mucho pero el también tiene problemas-dice Batman señalando a Batman

-Yo no tengo problemas, porque soy Batman-

-¡Ven! A eso me refiero-

-Pero bueno terminamos y eso nos vuelve el mejor crossover de este autor-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo una voz detrás del vidrio y ven a Ichigo de Bleach de tras de este.

-¿Ustedes dos no estaban en nuestra historia?-pregunta Thorang a Ichigo y Naruto

-Si, pero también aparecemos es esta historia-dijo Naruto

-¿Pero si son solo dos?-dijo Zearch y de repente aparecen los personajes de DC y Marvel

-Wow, eso fue rápido-dijo Alex

-Aun así solo son ustedes-dijo Rusho y de repente…

-¿Esa no es Erza Scarlet?-dijo Alex

-¿Deku de My Hero Academia?-dijo Batman

-Es Luffy y su tripulación-dijo Xilra

-El equipo RWBY-dijo Kohaku

-¿Qué raro?-dijo Alex

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Batman

-Al tener tantos personajes animes una pensaría que también estaría…-decia Alex cuando un sonido surge y del inmediato aparece Goku

-¡Superman, peleemos!-

-Por el amor de… ¡¿Es es en serio?! ¡¿Este sujeto también va a aparecer?!-dijo Superman disgustado por la presencia del Sayayin

-Descuida, tardara en aparecer-

-Vamos Superman me muero por que peleemos-

-Goku ¿hiciste lo que te dijomos?-

-¿ehhh…? No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Si lo hago, pelearas conmigo-

-Claro, el no pudo hacerlo-dijoSuperman señalando a Batman

-¡Hey!-dijo Bamtna indignado

-Bien , ¡Lo hare!-dijo Goku para después se teletransporta a otro lugar.

-¿Y eso que fue?-pregunta Kohaku

-Nada interesante-responde superman

-De acuerdo talvez no seamos el mejor crossover pero tenemos algo que ustedes no chicos-dijo Korra

-¿Ah sí?-dijeron Batman y Superman

-Una increíble canción-

Somos Uno Al Pelear

(The Challengers Version)

 _El mundo frágil es_

 _Lo atacan sin parar_

 _No podemos perder_

 _Y no hay que dar un paso atrás_

 _Nadie junto a mi peleo_

 _Pero solo ya no estoy_

 _¡RETADORES REUNIDO!_

 _Somos uno al pelear_

 _Esta batalla_

 _De nosotros huirán_

 _Nunca nos detendrán_

 _Nadie con nosotros podra_

 _Somos uno al pelear_

 _Nada con nosotros podrá_

 _Somos uno al pelear_


	14. The Villain Pub 1

The Villain Pub

La reunión de los villanos del anime

Este capitulo originalmente los había pensado para antes de Avengers Infinity War por lo cual se hace referencia a lo que pasaría en la película, en ese momento, pero debido a que ya paso se hicieron cambios para que encajara mejor con lo sucedido en la misma.

 _En nuestros tiempos sembrar la maldad algo puede ser_

 _Pensar en formas de infundir el rencor resulta agotador_

 _Buscas donde dominar_

 _Tal vez quieras venir_

 _Adonde todos mal ven_

 _Y comparten tu desden_

 _Ruin y maligno vas a ser_

 _El vulgar héroes es el_

 _Que tal si vienes a donde todos mal te ven_

En la guarida de los villanos se celebraba un evento muy espacial, todos están expectantes a lo que valla a suceder

-Muy bien señores, llego el dia, hoy se nos unirán más miembros a nuestro selecto grupo de villanos-dijo El emperador detrás de la barra

-Espero que sean mejor que ese Lex Luthor de pacotilla-dijo Voldemort

-Cualquiera es mejor que ese tipo-contesta Loki

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tu no estabas con los buenos ahora?-

-Y estar tomando café con el odioso de Batman, paso, prefiero ser un villano a un héroe-

Todos feloicitan a Loki por su decisión de volver con ellos.

-Suficiente parloteo, ya es horas de presentar a nuestros invitados… Los Villanos del Anime-dijo El Emperador y de las puerta una ligera cortina de humos inunda el lugar se empieza a despejar y con ellos se revelan los villanos del lejano oriente.

Makoto Shishio, Sousuke Aizen, Madara Uchiha, Dio Brandon, Cell, Freezer, Miotismon, Light Yagami, Marshall D Teach, Father, Dr Hell y demás villanos del anime quiene se acomodaban

-mhp… es mejor de lo que pensé-dijo Madara.

-Sean bienvenidos hermanos-dijo El Emperador a los recién llegados

-¿No me parecen tan amenazantes?-dijo Thanos al ver a los otros villanos

-oh claro, lo dice el tipo que solo aparece en cameos en 3 de 17 peliculas de Marvel sin hacer nada-le responde Cell

-¡OOOOOOOH!-le gritan todos los villanos a Thanos pero este

-Estar quieto no es lo que un villano hace en su universo-dijo Thanos y se forma una sonrisa en su rostro-pero este lugar, ja ja ja dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro-

-¿Quién te entiende?-dijo Dio confundido por la respuesta de Thanos pero Voldemort lo mra muy confundió por la apariencia de este sujeto.

-Hey ¿es hombre o mujer?-le susurra al joker

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo dice?-responde el joker

-Es demasiado hermoso para que sea un hombre-susurra Voldemort.

-Pero ya que estamos aquí demostremos de lo que somos capaces-dijo Freezer extendiendo sus brazos y provocando que todos lo vieran-Cantinero, de me un daikiri de fresa-

-Wisky-pide Aizen

-Sean dos-dijo Shishio

-Sake-dijo Madara

-Sangria-pide Dio

-Ron cubano en las rocas-dice Marshall

-Borbon-pide Father

-A mi me da un jugo de uva natural, luego un vino y al final una champaña-dijo Cell y todos se lo quedan viendo por su más que extraña petición-¿Que? Van en fases como yo-

-A mi me da agua con hielo-dijo Light y todos se empiezan a reír por tal niñería de pedir agua en una taberna

-Este tipo si que es gracioso y se de lo que habla-dice el Joker a carcajadas

-Yo te enseñare quien es el gracioso-dice Light y de su saco toma la death note y escribe el nombre de joker en ella y que le de un derrame cerebral. Al terminar Light mira al Joker esperando a que este muera pero…

-¿Por qué no estas muerto?-pregunta Light muy confundido a su victima que sigue respirando

-¿si sabes que existe más de un joker?-le responde el mismo Joker

-eh… entonces ¿me podrías dar tu nombre de pila? Para que lo anote en mi libreta para no olvidarlo-

-Hijo, estoy loco no estúpido-

-Ya estuvo-dice el Emperador llamando la atención de todos en la taberna-Nosotros no debemos pelearnos unos con otros, hoy estamos más juntos que nunca-Agentes del caos, señores de la oscuridad, emperadores de la maldad y que una cosas nos une sobre todas

-¡LOS HEROES SON MOLESTOS!-

Con esas palabras todos chocan sus vasos, copas y tarros festejando su odio hacia los héroes. Pero afuera alguien aparece viendo las puertas de la taberna.

-Bien, es aquí-dijo de forma decidida Goku

Acompáñennos en el siguiente capítulo para "La Batalla Final Versión Anime"


	15. The Villian Pub 2

La Taberna del Villano presenta…

 _En nuestros tiempos sembrar la maldad algo puede ser_

 _Pensar en formas de infundir el rencor resulta agotador_

 _Buscas donde dominar_

 _Tal vez quieras venir_

 _Adonde todos mal ven_

 _Y comparten tu desden_

 _Ruin y maligno vas a ser_

 _El vulgar héroes es el_

 _Que tal si vienes a donde todos mal te ven_

Bowser estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta cuando un sonido etereo se escucha, es ligero pero el rey Kopa lo escucho detrás de el, antes de que volteara siente un lijero jalon en su cuello…

-Grrr, grrrrr (no de nuevo…)-griñe Bowser para después caer desmayado, todos los villanos voltean hacia la puerta y ahí vea a…

-¡GOKU!-dicen todos ante la presencia del mencinado

-Hola a todos, soy Goku-

-Acabamos de decir tu nombre idiota-dice Loki molesto por lo poco atento que era el mencinado

-Ademas ¿Por qué estas aquí Goku?-dijo Shishi muy molesto

-Bueno estaba buscando este lugar y entonces sentí tres kis muy conocido-gijo Goku para después las miradas de todos los villanos se posaran en Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo.

-¡hey, eso es muy discriminante señores!-dice Cell ofendido ante la la acusación que les dieron sus congéneres

-¡Pero con esto porfin lo lograre!-dice Goku muy decidido

-Lo único que lograras será tu fin de forma definitiva-responde Aizen poniéndose al frente junto a otros villanos.

-¡Si los derroto a todos al fin podre pelear con superman!-

Ante lo dicho, todos quedan estupefacto.

-¿podrias repetir eso ultimo?-dice Joker mientras se quita la cera de los oído

-Los derrotare…-

-¡No, lo ultimo, idiota!-dice Father

-¿superman?-

-Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?-pregunta Zodd indignado

-Bueno, yo quiero pelear con y me dijo que si los vencia el pelearía conmigo-

Todos se quedan callados por lo sincero que fue el sayan

-Me siento tan ofendido-dice Aizen

-Nos rebajas a subjefes de ¡VIDEOJUEGO!-dice Shihsio sumamanete furioso

-Si, hasta para mi es cruel-dijo Madara atrás de Zodd

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que al fin podre pelear con Superma-diji Goku emocionado

-Matemoslo-dice Joker mientras

-¡DE ESO HABLABA!-dice Goku emocionado

Goku se lanza contra Freezer, dándole uno golpeas, sale volando para después encarar al Depredaor, el cual noquea de un golpe para después encarar a Zodd.

-Te pareces a Superman-dijo Goku

-¡SOY COMO SUPERMAN!-decia Zodd pero es acribilladlo por una serie de golpe

-No, no lo eres-dijo Goku

Shishio y Aizen intenta darle un golpe con sus espadas pero él los bloquea con un solo dedo y los mandas pero ambos logran mantenerse de pie.

-¡Argh, este tipo es muy OP!-dijo furiosos Shishio

-No tiene ni idea contra quien se…-decía Dio cuando de repente Goku lanza un kamehameha hacia el borrándolo del lugar.

Father se preparaba para atacar a Goku con un sol en mkiniatura pero…

-¡Oh! ¡¿Tambien puedes hacer una genki-dama?!-dijo Goku emocinado

-¿Una que?...-pregunto Father cuando Goku lo ataca con una Genki-dama

Goku lanza la esfera de energía y desintegra la mitad del cuerpo de Father, luego se lanza contra el Depredador golpeando su rostro mandándolo a volar. Ahora se fue contra Loki haciéndole un candado an cuello.

-¡Abra ca…!-decía Voldemort pero Goku lo impide desintegrando la barrita de este-¡Pagaras por esto Goku!-Voldemort se transporta a su guarida muy lejos de ahí-Ah, ese Goku, Cuando reuna todos lo oro…-decia Voldemort cuando de repente Goku aparece frente a el

-aquí esta señor raro, volvamos a pelear-

-¿Qué? ¡NOOOOOO…!-decía Voldemort mientras eran teletransportados de regreso a la Taberna

La pelea proseguía y en una esquina Thanos mira horrorisado lo fácil que le era al Sayan acabar con todos en el lugar

-¡Oigan, necesito las gemas pero a la de YA!-ordena Thanos a sus secuase

-Tenemos una-

-¡No me bastara, una necesito las seis!-

-Bueno, podría tomar su plan original e ir por las gemas personalmente, estamos a punto de llegar a Xandar-

-mhp, enfrentarme a Goku o… decía Thanos cuando frente a el pasa un Kamehameha llevándose a varios villanos al mismo tiempo-… ¡Ir a Xandar sea dicho!-

La pelea prosigue todo intento de anular a Goku falla estrepitosamente y después de 3 minutos casi todos los villanos son derrotados. Goku se alza airoso sobre todos los villanos que estabn tendidos en el suelo.

-Bien con eso bast… ¡AGH, JUSTO EN EL CORAZON, Me muero!-Goku cae al suelto tras recibir una flecha espiritual

Yhwach no se lo cree-

-… lo-lo-lo ¡Logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Mate a Goku!-En eso aparece Goku teletransportandose desde el otro mundo, mira su cuenpo y pornuncia un"mhp"-¡ES ENSERIO, ESO ES MÁS OP QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAGA ESE SAITAMA!-

Goku se lanza contra Yhwach atravesa la pared llegando a la cocina de la taberna

-¡Con esto aprenderas!-

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO TUS LEGENDARIA CACHETADAS!-

El rostro de Yhwach es literal masacrado por mas de 800 cachetada hechas en menos de 4 segundo, cuando termina, Yhwach cae al suelo con sus mejillas tan inchadas que parecía que su trasero habai cambiado lugar con su rostro

-Eso fue… "shif, snif" ¡Wow, que huele tan delicioso!-corrige Goku al persivir el delicioso aroma en el aire

-¡Hey, fuera de la conica!-Goku volte y ve a Erina Nakiri de Shokugeki no Soma

-¿Tu también eres de los malos?-

-No soy mala, soy un prodigio de la cocina, miembro de los 10 consejeros y herredera de la Familia Nariki-

Goku se la qeda vendo Erina entendió el porque ello.

-No entendiste nada ¿verdad?-

-En realidad no-responde Goku con mucha inocencia-Pero si se que odias a Soma y el es el bueno de la historia si que tu debes ser la mala-

Erina, de lugar de enojarse, le ofrece alago a goku

-Son Goku, ¿te gustaría probar este gasapcho de hígado de pato estilo mediterraneo?-dijo Erina ofreciéndole un plato a Goku con lo ya mencionado.

-oh gracias, ¡A comer!-dijo Goku y apenas al primer mordisco el libera mucha energía de forma involuntaria, Goku se queda pasmado no sabe porque paso eso, toma otra cucharada y de nuevo empieza a liberar, al no saber porque esto Goku prosigue a comer todo el plato de golpe , grave error, Goku libera todo su poder, invocando el Ultra Instinto y liberando aun más poder. Esto provoca en Goku un enorme agotamiento, dejándolo sumamente cansado.

-Aquí viene el postre-dijo de forma canteada Erina pasándole un mus de chocolate

-ga-g-a gracia-a-a-decía goku con dificultad mientras tomaba el palto y se devoraba el postre de un gordisco y de nuevo Goku libera todo su poder y este cae desmayado

 _-¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-_

 _Ese es mi secreto-_

Goku despierta y se da cuenta que esta encadenado. Los villanos se rien al verlo a su merced.

-Este es tu fin Goku-dijo el Emperador ya recuperado-Pagaras por tu arrogancia Sayan con la muerte, es difícil destruirte pero no imposible si que trajimos al único que podía con esa tarea ¿conoces a Odsidius?-el enorme kaiju de lava enemigo de Godzilla hace acto de presencia.

- **Hola Goku, quiera darte una CALUROSA bienvenida** -

Los villanos se rien ay que de esta noa salía vivo Goku.

-¡Este es tu fin Sayan!...-dijo de forma siniestra el Emperador-y como dicen las reglas internacionales de los villanos, debemos dejar el lugar y suponiendo que el héroe sucumbirá ante la trampa que le pusimos por defecto-

Los villanos dejan el lugar mientras se quejan, desde luego ellos querían ver morir a Goku, Goku mira como la compuerta se cierra y de inmediato intenta quitarse las cadenas pero no puede.

- **¿Sabes que hora es Goku? ¡Es hora de tu muerte!** -pronuncio Odsidius, pero Goku seguía intentando zafarse de sus ataduras- _ **Te odio yo, y tu a mí, somos enemigos mortales hasta el fin, con una estrangulada y un fuerte golpe te dire, mi amigo no eres tu…**_ -Odsidius se abalanza sobre el.

Tiempo después en el SuperCafe…

-Y recordé que podía teletransportarme sin usar mis manos-dijo Goku a lado de Batman

-Ya sabia que no ibas a poder, es decir, el no pudo-dijo Superman señalando a Batman

-Hey-dice Batman ofendido

-Sabes que es verdad-dijo Superman

-Pero al final los vencí a todos-dijo Goku

-No, te vencieron al final-le responde Superman

-Aunque uno pensaría que un Sayan seria inmune a cual tipo de sustancia toxica-dijo Batman

-Yo no fue vencido, mientras comia… algo… me quito mis poderes-

-con comida-dijo superman

-no, mientras comia mis poderes se fueron-

-Osea, fuiste vencido por una chef-dijo Batman

-No fui vencido por una chef, es solo que…-Goku siente las miradas de los héroes de DC sobre el, Goku suspira con pesadez-… fue vencido… por una chica… que cocina muy rico-

-Bueno, al fin encontramos tu kriptonita-dijo Superman satisfecho

-¿Entonces? cada vez que este venga, ¿ese será un tabajo para Soma? Y así salve tu día-dijo Batman

-Entendí ese referencia-dijo Cap apareciendo a alado de superman

Fin


	16. The Villian Pub 3

La Taberna de los Villanos presenta…

Bowsette

Los villanos estan reunidos en su taberna ya hacia un tiempo desde que el portero de Nintendo se había ido.

-¿Alguien sabe cuando volverá Bowser?-pregunto el Joker

-No lo se, me pidió algunos días libres para una operación-responde el Emperador

-¿una operación?-pregunto Zodd

-¿Y de que se va a operar? ¿Qué su caparazón?-dijo Voldemort

-¿De su aliento atroz?-dijo Ultron

-¿de sus escamas?-dijo Hail Father

En eso las puertas se abren y se escuhca una voz femenina

-Hola chicos, ¡volvi!-todos voltean y ven a una rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpo de tentación

-¡Wow!, ¡esa si que es una nena!-dijo el Joker sin ninguna desmesura en el tono de sus palabras

-Chicos. en serio, soy yo-

-oh, claro que lo eres preciosa-dijo Aizen

-Soy Bowsette-Todos se la quedan viendo ya que no sabían de quien se trataba-oh, es sierto, siempre decía mi nombre mal, soy Bowser-

-¿… es alguna clase de broma?-dijo el emperador

-No, bueno así es como siempre he sido-dijo Bowsette

-¿entonces porque secuestrabas siempre a Peach?-pregunto Thanos

-ah Plllllluh, "a la princesita bonita y engreída del reino más débil de todos los tiempos", obvio que la iba a molestar, es más, le hice una apuesta a Doki Kong de que cualquiera podía secuestrarla y así fue, nadie de su reino pudo quitársela… hasta que llego ese odioso plomero italoamericano-

-¿Qué no es italiano?-pregunto Loki confundido

-Si claro, un plomero italiano hablando en inglés, es italoamericano, supérenlo. Ademas esa pe… #$% y Zelda tienen la culpa de que literalmente todas las "pseudo feministas" las usen como escusa de que las mujeres somos indefensas en los videojuego, por cierto miss Pacman fue primero que cualquiera y se volvió mucho más popular que Pacman-

-Pero si es cierto eso es cierto, ¿como es que tuviste a tu hijo?-pregunto Shishio

-Soy asexual, como el godzilla del 98 y en si TODOS los kupas son mis hijos así que siempre tengo un ejército disponible cuando yo quiera-

-Eres una madre terrible-dijo Zodd

-En realidad no, hago lo mismo que la rata-topo del desierto, todos son mis hijos y solo me sirven a mi-

-Wow, suenas como una verdadera villana-dijo el emperador impresionado de lo ruin que podía ser Bowsette

-Es porque lo soy-

-Miren chicas Bowsette volvió-dijo Malefika mientras las demás villanas van a recibirlas

-¡Momento! ¿ustedes siempre supiron que ella era mujer?-pregunto Aizen muy confundido

-¡Argh, hombres!-dijo Ivy Poison

-Sino tiene 90-60-90 no cuenta como mujer-dijo la general Phasma

-Pero bueno, Bow esta de vuelta y festejemoslo como solo nosotras sabemos hacerlo… ¡Elaborando un plan para destruir un princesa!-dijo Malefika con malicia

-Oigan, pronto habrá una reunión de princesas Disney, seria muy desafortunado que "algunas nos presentáramos sin invitación"-dijo Bowsette con un tono travieso y sádico a la vez

-Tu si sabes hermana-

-¡GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Todas las villanas rien mientras se dirigían a la parte del sótano donde planearían su siguiente villanía, dejando a todo los hombres desconcertados muy confundidos

-… ¿Alguien más esta tanto confundido como excitado?-pregunto Loki

-¡SI!-dijeron todos los demás

-Solo quería saber-

La Taberna de los Villanos presenta…

Bowsette

Muy bien, a mi me gusta el personaje fanart de Bowsette y siendo sincero que sea un personajes basado de un personajes de los videojuego y me gusta, aquellos leyeron mi fanfic The Challengers sabrán que prefiero un equipo más balanceado, así que en los próximos Villian Pub Bowsette y Malefica se unirán a la escuadra de villanos de la barra.

¿Qué opinan de eso? ¿de que tema les gustaría que hablaran Joker, Loki, Voldemort, Malefica y Bowsette?

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima


End file.
